


Friends with Health Benefits

by Anonfeather



Series: Impuissant [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boundaries, First Time, Historical Slavery, Impotence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Jefferson learns that his dear friend Madison suffers from impotence and never had an orgasm in his life. He’s determined to show him something he learned in France.





	1. Proposed treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This if a fill from the prompt found in this kink meme:  
> https://ham-kink.dreamwidth.org/937.html?thread=23209#cmt23209
> 
> _“A health condition or some medication that Madison takes makes it difficult for him to come. Jefferson takes this as a challenge and goes to town._
> 
> _I don't care who tops, or if it's canon era or modern era. I just want to see Jefferson using all of his intelligence and observation and focus that's spread out over so much stuff on Madison and Madison alone. And Madison not being able to hold onto that laser focus that Oak talked about._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus: Aftermath with Jefferson being completely exhausted and smug, and Madison happy.”_
> 
>  
> 
> It takes a while for the porn (in chapter 3), because I wanted to set up the plot and have some interaction between the two. This story is unbetaed, and I'm not a native English speaker. Please enjoy.

Madison was leaving work. It wasn’t unusual that he departed late, this time it was because he needed to finish his draft before the words left him. Now that he was satisfied, he put on his coat and readied to face evening’s chill.

“Mr. Madison, what a fortunate surprise to encounter you here at this time,” the voice belonged to Madison’s oldest friend and colleague, Thomas Jefferson. Contrary to what was said, Jefferson didn’t seem very surprised. If nothing else, it was more likely that he was looking for him.

“Thomas,” greeted Madison. “To what do I owe this coincidence?”

Jefferson smiled keenly. “See my good friend; I’ve met two lovely, lonely ladies. Their husbands left for a business trip and they need to be entertained.”

Madison rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going and abruptly turned away to head towards his living quarters. Although Madison’s pace was quick, it only took Jefferson a few long strides to catch up with him.

“When I talk about entertained, please understand that I’m not asking you to debate the Constitution.”

“Don’t take me for a dunce; I know quite well your meaning, Thomas. You have my thanks for thinking of inviting me in the debauchery, but I have no interest into it.”

“I don’t understand why not. Is it because you don’t want to cuckold some stranger?  I congratulate you on your virtue, but no one gives a damn in New York. But, if you prefer, I could find some prostitutes.”

“Not interested,” Madison replied with a clipped tone. His face flushed red; how dare Jefferson so casually have this type of conversation where curious ears could hear. However, his friend never was bothered by what others thought of him.

He was still just a few minutes away from his apartment. Hopefully Jefferson would let the issue drop soon.    

“James, I worry about you! You’ve never married, and other than Freneau’s sister, you’ve never taken interest in anyone. That’s unhealthy. For your well-being, you need to socialize.”

“Nothing wrong with celibacy,” argued Madison.

“Ha, have you met catholic priest?”

Madison pondered why he even bothered giving a reply. It was just encouraging Jefferson to pursue his questions. “Leave me alone Thomas. Go to the wives, I’m sure you can keep them entertained by yourself. ”

Jefferson smugly smirked. “That’s true. But my worry for your well-being overrides their boredom. I fear you’re falling prey to depression if you ignore the joys of life.”

Madison refused to reply anymore, and he was glad that the timing coincided with his arrival at his boarding house door. He pulled it open and climbed up the stairs. Jefferson refused polite protocol and followed him without an invite. “Please let this subject drop.”

“Only if you explain why you decline my offer. And this isn’t the first time! Agreed, you were more subtle the first time, claiming migraine and colds and other ailments. But you’re currently standing strong today and I know of no man that would refuse such pleasant evening!”

Thought he didn’t have a headache at the moment, Madison felt one coming in by the anger he was holding in. “I CAN’T’, he finally declared.

“Why not?”

“I simply can’t,” repeated Madison. “I simply, physically, can’t. You know of my ill health. I’m…”Madison embarrassingly turned away. “I’m unable to, _rise up_ , the occasion.” He stressed the euphemism hopping it would be enough for Jefferson to catch.

“What?” Jefferson had a confused smile, thinking it was a joke. Given that Madison was avoiding his gaze and didn’t add more to it, the horror dawned on Jefferson that it was true. “You’re impotent?” he questioned bluntly. “I, I... huh. I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware.”

“Other than my physician, and Mary, no one is.” Confessed Madison.

“Mary?”

“Freneau’s sister. Our engagement failed when she learned. She wished for children, Thomas. I wouldn’t have been able to offer any.”

Jefferson was speechless and he felt hopeless in front of his friend’s plight. He wanted to help him. “Since when have you been like this..? There’s got to be something possible?”

“No, there’s not. I tried to find a cure, but there’s nothing available. I even tried prayers.” He said with a cynical smile. “I’ve always been like this, and always will be.”

“So… You shun the company of woman,” Jefferson said understanding. “You’ve never known intimacy… Pleasure of the flesh?”

“Exactly. So know that you know, I would really appreciate that we never speak of this again.”

Unfortunately, Jefferson took Madison’s issue to heart and instead of vowing secrecy and promising silence, he declared: “Then it is my duty to break this curse!”

“What? Thomas, no! Didn’t you hear me?”

“Yes I did, but I’ve learned things in France! A course of action that no physicians would suggest as a counter-measure!”

“I have a very good physician, thank you very much. He wouldn’t have withheld such information from me. So whatever your charlatans taught you in France, it’s nonsense.”

Jefferson shook his head vigorously, his hair bouncing around. “I swear what I have planned will work! Please let me try?”

Madison immediately refused, but Jefferson pleaded without elaborating on his method. Finally, they played a guessing game with Madison grudgingly participating. The guess he offered were the cure he already tried in the past. It was frustrating to revisit his treatments. Jefferson on the underhand seemed to have a joyful glee to it, as if he held the answer to life.

“Thomas, I’m at wits’ end, what is your France-born remedy!”

 “First, it doesn’t come from France. I just learned it there. If I were to say where it came from, I’d say Greece. And, I’m not sure it is a remedy per se. It’s more an alternative to male pleasure…”

Madison wasn’t uncultured. His eyes widen when he realized what Jefferson was implying. He quickly glared. It’s true that his physicians never suggested such action; men were executed for it. Those that weren’t were socially destroyed. “No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m proposing!”

“Then what are you proposing?” He was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

“Have sex with me.”

“No!”

“You hardly took the time to think about it.”

“What is there to think about?”

Jefferson gave a kinky smile. “You get to discover carnal joy?”

“I can live without. I’ve had so for so long.”

“And what if it cures you? It has the side-effect of erections! You could fulfill your husbandry duties! You could marry!”

Madison took a moment before refusing again. “Please leave.”

“Very well,” Jefferson sighed. “Think about it. If you change your mind, I’m glad to help.”

Madison gestured towards the door as an invitation to leave. Jefferson solemnly nodded and left. Drained from this confrontation, Madison poured himself a stiff drink. His relaxing night of light reading went to the pits. His thoughts were in too much turmoil to concentrate. Part of him longed to be like other men and have a chance to have physical release. His body might not react to sexual stimuli, his mind did. He could never climax when aroused. It made him avoid social encounters. It was getting easier as he aged, but younger he would be so unpleasantly frustrated. He had to focus on his studies until he had a breakdown.  

What if Jefferson said was true. Could this sin make him whole?

He downed his glass and poured again.

The next day, he sent a messenger saying he was too ill to go to work. It wasn’t uncommon, after all. He wondered if Jefferson would think himself responsible for his absence. It was difficult to say; sometime Jefferson was totally unaware of his words and how it affects the rest of the world, other times he was too keenly aware of every details.

When he felt mentally sturdy enough to return at the workplace, he went to Jefferson’s office. His friend was delighted to see him again. “I’m glad you’re feeling better! Had you not shown today, I would have brought you supper this evening to get you to your feet as quickly as possible.” Jefferson continued to prattle on what food he would have made. He spoke with no awkwardness like their last conversation didn’t trouble him in the least. Knowing him, it probably didn’t and it was so far in his mind that it was forgotten. Madison sighed know he will have to bring it up. Better do it quick.

“Yes,” Madison said. It was completely out of context and Jefferson looked at him confused.

“What?”

Madison bit his inside cheek and glanced around to make sure they were still alone. They were; he had already checked before entering Jefferson’s office. However his nervousness made him double-check.

“I changed my mind. I want your help… With...” Madison let the sentence fall, hoping that Jefferson would pick up on it. Jefferson looked at his curiosity, his head tilting to the side. When it was fully tilted he came to the realization.

“Oh! Oooh!” He openly smiled. “That’s _fantastic_!” He glanced around the office. “Now’s not the good time, though.”

Madison got red in the face from anger and embarrassment. Jefferson took no heed. “I know _that!”_

“Arrange to come to Monticello, in maybe a week? This is great!” Madison was less enthused than his friend. He was second-doubting his decision. “Anyways, I’d really like to continue to chat... But I have a meeting with the President. If I’m late, I won’t hear the end of it by Hamilton.”

Madison nodded. “Yes. I have work to catch up…”

“All right.” Jefferson passed him and gave an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder. He whispered: “You’ll have no regrets, I swear.”

Madison stood uncomfortable in the empty office. It took him a moment before calming down. The rest of the day and the rest of the week were a blur. He worked non-stop to afford his time-off as well as to get rid of all his panicked thoughts from the upcoming trip to Monticello. Time went by fast, but too slowly at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the characters are currently aged according to history (so Madison’s here about 40, Jefferson 48) they look like their youthful musical counterpart. However, Madison is slighter than his actor.
> 
> If there’s a beta among the reader that wish to help me edit my work, please contact me :). It would be appreciated. As mentioned in my previous fic “Wine and Whine” I like reading kink memes prompts and getting inspired by them. I found this kink meme : https://ham-kink.dreamwidth.org/ but it doesn’t seem very active. Please join or comment kinks here for me.


	2. Prognosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison reaches Monticello and has a very long and awkward discussion with Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to RosaFloribunda for beta-ing this. You will all notice how the writing flows more elegantly with their help!

Madison didn’t leave for Virginia at the same time as Jefferson, and he was grateful for that. He made some excuse to depart later, postponing it as long as he could. Jefferson might have had no trouble discussing any subject that suited his fancy, but it was far more difficult for Madison to make polite conversation when there was something else at the forefront of his mind. He felt that if the two men had shared a carriage ride there would only have been an awkward silence between them. Madison wouldn’t have been able to speak because of his insecurities about this most delicate of matters, and Jefferson would have taken noticed - of course - and interrogated him. With no means to escape, Madison would have been left distraught, Jefferson would have felt guilty and everything would be ruined. This scenario was hypothetical, though, Madison reminded himself as his chest constricted painfully. He took a few deep breaths to push away the anxiety that was building and eventually managed to get it under control - but it was still there, simmering just beneath the surface. On a few occasions he actually jolted with panic during the ride when his mind wandered to what he would be doing.

He arrived late at Monticello. The sun was almost gone. A house slave welcomed him and offered supper, formed, or so he was told, of ‘delicious leftovers’. He was further informed that he could go to Jefferson’s office whenever he wished; the master was expecting him. He had visited the place often enough that he would not need an escort. Madison received the food with thanks, even though he wasn’t very hungry - it would win him some time before facing Jefferson and their evening - but even when the slave withdrew, he hardly ate, pushing the food around his plate while his mind tormented him with worry.

He had almost managed to work himself up into a state of real distress by the time that Jefferson suddenly strolled in.

“James! So glad you could make it. I was starting to wonder if you had trouble on the road when I was informed you’d arrived. Told myself, I’d keep working ‘til you join me in my office. Two hours later, still no James.” It was a light tease, no more than what he usually did. 

Madison felt nauseous.

At the same time, though, he realised that he would have to create an intelligent reply as to why he stalled - but filled with shame at this social faux pas, he couldn't. Jefferson pursed his lips, waiting patiently. When no answer was forthcoming, he merely sighed. “Okay, we’re goin’ to need to talk. Come on; let’s go to my office for privacy.”

Madison nodded and followed Jefferson into his office. The room was eccentric, to say the least. It was divided in two: part office and part bedroom. What separated the two spaces was a large bed trapped between the walls, with door on either side of it for easy access. Jefferson had designed it so; when he worked late at night, he didn’t want to have to walk more than ten steps before reaching his bed. It made sense. Of course it did. That didn't stop the nervous twisting in Madison’s stomach at the idea that the bed was near. 

The office part was cramped because Jefferson had left a lot of books and other devices lying around. Madison could have taken his seat on the bed; he had done so in the past. However, the context felt different today - at least for him. Jefferson seemed unaffected by the reason of Madison’s stay this time. The taller man noticed his guest didn’t sit down on the bed and pondered a moment before shuffling articles around the room to liberate a chair. He himself took his usual cabinet chair; it was the only one unencumbered by the clutter.

“First off, please understand that you’re under no obligation whatsoever to go through with what I suggested. You know this, correct?”

Madison gave a slight nod.

“Great! So, why do I feel like you’re here against your will? I mean, you had time to think about my proposition. To look at it through every angle and try to wrap your brain around it. I’m guessing you gave so much thought to it that you were even paralyzed with worry for a few days and stopped sleeping? But, you eventually overcame your doubt and decided it would be beneficial to you. You made your decision. And, I know you, when you put your mind to something it’s impossible to deter you from your course of action. So, why do you doubt your decision now?”

Madison had no words. He noticed some frustration in Jefferson’s eyes at his friend’s muteness. It was a bad force of habit he had when his anxiety was too high; he would simply shut down. Both men had thought he had grown out of it. Jefferson had spent their early years of friendship working to break that habit - to make him a better man. Of course he would be annoyed at Madison’s seeming regression. 

“Okay, okay.” He thought for a moment, to clear his head. “Let me ask you a few things, to try to gather what’s wrong. Feel free to speak whenever, alright?” Madison nodded again, lowering his eyes to the ground and wringing his hands together. 

“Is it because I’m a man?” Madison’s heart stopped at the first question. Jefferson didn’t beat about the bush. But, after a little thought, Madison knew the answer. That had been the first hurdle he had analyzed before agreeing to Jefferson’s proposition.

“...No,” he said at last, but felt the need to add more. “I think that’s what bothers me the least.” He was sincere in his answer. He didn’t like a lot of rules in the Bible, feeling it was more the word of man than God. God doesn’t interfere directly in the world, thus he never could have created the laws against homosexuality. Such was the belief of enlightened men. However, the common people, the uneducated masses, couldn’t be convinced of anything else. It would be terrible if they were discovered… but he trusted that Jefferson knew how to cover their tracks.

“Alright. Is it because it’s me?”

Again Madison took a little time to reflect on the question put to him. “Somewhat… I - I don’t want things to change between us. I don’t want it to be awkward afterwards?”

“I see. Well, for my part, nothing will change. You’ll still be my longest friend and valued ally. Sex doesn’t change anything. At least not for me.” He thought a moment. “However, it is the first time you’ll be engaging in intercourse and you don’t know if your opinion will change afterwards… right?” Madison nodded. That was a good way to put it. Jefferson had always had a good understanding of his friend’s feelings, able to put them into words when Madison himself couldn’t. “Well. I could always arrange for someone else to be with you... I know a few people in Virginia… but.” Jefferson spoke like he had a sour taste in his mouth. “But… I don’t trust them as much as I trust myself.”

Madison gave him a confused look.

“I want for this evening – or whenever you’re ready, if you still want of course – you are still under no obligation – the main focus to be on  _ you _ .  _ Your  _ pleasure.  _ Your  _ discovery.  _ Your  _ comfort.  However… If it’s someone other than me, I’m afraid they’ll seek their own pleasure; maybe at your discomfort.”

“…And won’t you?”

“Of course not,” Jefferson said with nonchalant confidence. “I don’t really intend to. Unless it’s something you want. I haven’t had the chance to explain what I have in mind.” He stood up and rummaged through one of his numerous drawers, pulling out a sketch book and flipping through it. Madison recognized the characteristic lines of Jefferson’s own art. It was by no means noteworthy, but his friend had a scientific mind and enjoyed drawing his natural surroundings to help his studies. The book was filled with plants and animals. Near the middle, the botanical sketches turned into drawings of hands and feet, then different parts of the human anatomy. They were crude, but they gave the general idea. Jefferson stopped at the page of a fully naked man. Had Jefferson been a better artist, it would have been described as an anatomical diagram. As it was, it was too messy for it to be used as a source of study. Multiple organs overlapped and the lines were pale and often discontinued. It was hardly understandable to Madison, but Jefferson still used it as a visual aid.

“See, I know it’s not really clear, but here’s how the penis works,” he briefly explained. The tutor approach made Madison strangely comfortable. It detached him from the situation, and thus his anxiety. “And here, right here. D’you see it? It’s the prostate.”

Madison couldn’t see it, but he nodded to let Jefferson go on with the explanation.

“It’s inside the body -” it was good that Jefferson had pointed that out. It wasn’t clear on the picture. Madison was wondering if it was something he lacked which caused his illness. “When you press it, it, huh, feels good! So, men that enjoy alternative pleasure, play with it.”

“Play with it?”

“Yes, with fingers or with – and, I’m sorry, I don’t know the term for this in English – with a  _ godemichet _ . And, well, penis – obviously.”

“Godewhat..?”

“It's a fake penis, basically. I don’t have one… I thought of maybe making you one, but it might have been too forward. So, I’m just intending to go with fingers. Unless you’d prefer my -”

“No, no, fingers only.” Now that they had stopped their anatomy lesson and returned to the subject at hand, Madison’s discomfort returned. He could feel his face flushing.

“Great! Now, what else is bothering you?”

“Nothing?”

“Nonsense, you’re still tense. You look like a deer ready to bolt.”

“I don’t know.”

“I think,” began Jefferson, regarding his friend with a knowing stare - he was brewing his hypothesis as he spoke - “that you’re afraid of the unknown.”

“Please elaborate?” Madison needed to hear it said out loud so that he could confront the issue.

“Well, it ties in with your fear of change. Other than the mechanics, you don’t know how things will turn out. You don’t know how you’ll react. So, because of the fear of an unknown future, you keep freezing up in the present. What do you think?”

Madison thought over what had been said, and it made complete sense. He was always much more bothered by the ‘what if’ of the future. It was like his public speaking; he’d get dizzy until the moment he gained the floor. From then onwards he was able to hold court, albeit without the same talent as a great orator like Jefferson.

“…You’re not wrong,” Madison conceded. A weight was removed from his shoulders now that it had been put into words. Knowing was half the battle.

“It’s perfectly normal to feel that way. First times  _ are _ unnerving. Just relax; you don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll tell you each step of the way what I’ll be doing so that there are no surprises. If you’re uncomfortable, say so, and I’ll back off. Does that sound agreeable to you?”

Madison nodded his agreement to the terms and took one more deep breath to push the anxiety away.  

Jefferson smiled, stood up and advanced towards Madison. He bent his tall frame and stroked Madison’s cheek, slowly closing in with a whisper: “How about a little kiss?”

Madison sprang away. “No!”

Jefferson stood there, confused by his friend’s spontaneous disappearance. He couldn’t help a wry chuckle. “Okay, you’re still stressed. You’re a nervous wreck.”

“Thomas, I’m sorry. I panicked.”

“It’s all right, James.” Thomas opened his office door.

“What are you doing?”

“Sally, be a dear,” Thomas called to a passing-by slave. She was wearing her nightclothes, obviously retiring for the night. “Draw a bath for Mr. Madison. He’s got a crick in the neck making him uncomfortable.” Madison heard a meek agreement to the demand. “Go take a soak, relax - clear your mind, James. Feel free to come back afterwards if you’re still interested. Or retire to the guest room.”

“Thomas…”

Jefferson gave him a warm smile and a soft shoulder squeeze. “Don’t worry, take a moment. Just calm down.”

“Are you upset?”

“Of course not! I’m doing this for you, James. Don't trouble yourself if you think anything bothers me; think of yourself only. I’m here for you.”

Madison stood with his arms tightly crossed over his chest, where a wave of anxiety-induced pain was once again starting to rise. He drew in heavy breaths as Jefferson rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Shush, shush, everything is going well.” Jefferson expertly escorted him down the hall to where the bath was being prepared. “Relax yourself, my friend.”

“… Very well.” Madison thought of adding that he would see his host later, but he didn’t know if he would. His mind was in turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some images of Jefferson’s bedroom/office:
> 
> Jefferson’s office: https://www.monticello.org/sites/default/files/uploaded-content-images/cabinet_poster.jpg  
> The bed: http://c8.alamy.com/comp/AK1CJP/president-jefferson-t-bedroom-at-monticello-home-of-thomas-jefferson-AK1CJP.jpg
> 
> As previously mentioned, I found this kink meme : https://ham-kink.dreamwidth.org/ but it doesn’t seem very active. Please join or write prompts to my attention.


	3. Trial Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison feels comfortable to have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long porn chapter ahead. I like imperfect sex scenes. This is full of it. Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks again to RosaFloribunda for beta-ing this. They deserve much credit for making this read more pleasant :D

The bath felt good. It was calming. Soul-soothing. Simple.

White flower petals floated in the water, a calming scent wafting from them. Madison didn’t know which plants had been used. Most likely something exotic that Jefferson had proudly managed to grow in his gardens. Botany bored Madison, but Jefferson still talked his ears off each time he received a shipment of seeds from the  _ Jardin des Plantes _ in Paris. He had to admit the merit of this plant, however. He should ask for an essence extraction; Jefferson would oblige the request with delight. To make him happy.

Madison smiled to himself: Jefferson put so much effort in to bring him joy. He was truly the finest friend anyone could wish for. There he was, putting his reputation on the line so he could cure one of Madison’s many ailments. He was so devoted to Madison’s happiness that it hurt him.

Reclining in the tub so that the warm water came up to his neck, Madison sighed gloomily. He closed his eyes and imagined Jefferson. His mind’s eye immediately showed the shocked look his friend had worn when Madison had dodged the kiss. His chest tightened. He forced himself to focus on the warm smile he had received afterwards instead. Jefferson had laughed at the antic, he hadn’t been mad! Madison hammered the concept into his resisting brain. He concentrated on that look, on the kind eyes, on the reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. His own hand went to the spot and he squeezed to help him remember the comfort.

He tried to go back in time with his mind. How would it have felt to feel those clever lips on his? The last time he had kissed someone had been Mary, some twenty-odd years ago. They had been young and foolish and managed to escape the chaperon to hide away. She had been bold and when she grasped him… she had gasped in disappointment at his lack of excitement. The resulting confession had been mortifying.

He had enjoyed the kiss, the touching, the intimacy.

She’d been disgusted. She had emasculated him by reminding him of all his shortcomings; shy, thin, sickly... 

The engagement was broken off the next day. She had at least had the courtesy to keep silent about the reason for its dissolution. 

Now, Jefferson was there to offer the intimacy Madison had never known, and was willing to do everything in his power so that Madison could feel the pleasure he had never felt before. Madison blushed; his mind felt aroused, even if his body failed to respond to it. He had always tried to block such desires because the lack of release for them made him irascible. However, tonight he was trying to voluntarily welcome those thoughts. If Jefferson could…

Jefferson...

Thomas...

Madison’s mind flitted back to his lips, his touch, his confidence, his support. His heart skipped a beat - in a good way, for once. He murmured as he imagined his friend’s body only a breath away from his. His mind filled with images; images that made him swallow nervously. Thomas caressing his cheek, softly lifting his chin, lips inching closer.. 

He snapped his eyes open. He had the power to make this happen!

His face was still flushed by the time he pulled himself out of the bath.

A slave had brought him some nightclothes to change into as well as a dark bathrobe. He solidified his resolve, bypassing the clothing altogether to only vest himself with the robe. This lack of proper attire made him feel naughty. 

Leaving the bathroom, his nervousness reared its ugly head again. He debated if he should return to Jefferson’s office. It was late, his bath had been long, not to mention his lateness in deigning to present himself. Should they postpone their plans? Should he even go through with them? Could he put himself through this torture again; could he bear Jefferson’s patience with him? If he waited, he might lack the courage to start over. He currently felt exhilarated. This might not be so at a later date.

As he neared the door, he noticed that a chink of light still shone from underneath. He took a breath and knocked. Jefferson’s distracted voice invited him to enter from within, as if he didn’t know who it was that had knocked. Madison entered in a rush.

“Ah, James! Welcome back,” Jefferson was pleasantly surprised to see him. He avoided adding that he’d been unsure if Madison would return - but said uncertainty was evident in the fact that there were two drinking glasses set out, one filled for Jefferson, the other empty to avoid waste in case Madison didn’t return. “Shall I pour you a drop?”

Madison shook his head, and Jefferson replaced the cap on the decanter. “Oh, no nightcap -”

“I’m ready, let’s start.”

Jefferson blinked a few times at this change of attitude. He felt compelled to ask,.“Are you sure?”

“Don’t make me lose my nerve by asking that, please. Just tell me what to do.” Madison fiddled with the robe's belt, hesitating between removing it and keeping it on.

“Very well then, take the robe off and la-” but before he had finished his request, Madison had dropped the robe to the ground. Jefferson gaped. There was nothing underneath. A slight blush crept up his cheeks, and he stumbled over his words: “... I didn’t know you were naked. Ha. That’s okay. Why, I’m glad. Ah - just get on the bed face down.”

Madison followed instructions. He felt a rising tension in his chest; it was ridiculous being exposed like this.

Jefferson puttered around before seating himself on the edge of the bed. “I thought I’d start with a massage to make sure you’re completely relaxed. Is that okay with you?”

“If you believe it’s the sensible thing to do…”

“I think so; you’re already tensing up. I can cover you up if you’d like.”

“Yes please.” Jefferson was truly a considerate man. He knew just what to do to make Madison feel safe. He felt a blanket drape over his backside; his back and legs were left uncovered for Jefferson’s touch.

“So, what convinc-”

“Don’t ask, please.” Madison hid his face in the pillow. 

“James,” chided Jefferson. He began animatedly upon the importance of communication and comfort and willingness, and so on, and so on until Madison cut him off again.

“I’m clearly informing you that your  _ question  _ is bothering me, not your actions. Please, start.”

Jefferson twisted his mouth in contemplation. “I - all right. The instant something discomforts you, voice it.”

“Yes.”

Jefferson warmed his hands with oil, putting a feather light touch on Madison’s feet. It was ticklish and Jefferson excused himself with a nervous chuckle when Madison twitched in reaction. He rubbed the sole slowly, and then in between the toes. His hands slowly climbed up, dedicated individually to each muscle. Madison was a slight man, but his physician had encouraged him to exercise to cure some of his ailments. It gave him a defined muscle structure which Jefferson was enjoying exploring. He stopped himself from peppering the body with kisses, guessing it might make his friend freeze up like it had before. He had to avoid kisses, even though he longed for one.

“Are you enjoying this?” he asked. It came out huskier than intended.

“Mmm, it’s nice.”

Jefferson felt safe enough to pursue a further course of action. He put on a little more pressure as he worked over the same areas. He hadn’t dared go above the knees at the moment, but felt it was time to go higher.

“I’m climbing up.” He used the same routine on the thighs; feather touch followed by deep massage, repeating everything from the start.

On his second run, he stopped before reaching the blanket covering Madison’s private regions and skipped to the lower back.

“I’m going to work on your back now, understood?” Madison mumbled his agreement. More oil was added to ease Jefferson’s touch, and he slowly pushed upwards.

Madison groaned. Jefferson very much enjoyed that sound, so he repeated the movement. His head was close enough to the dark skin to smell the sweat slowly beading, and his long hair trailed along Madison’s back after his fingers, making his friend shiver in delight.

Jefferson kept working on the back and fought against the knots he found as he explored. He was just getting the upper hand of the battle when Madison melted under him, releasing some breathy moans that sparked interest in Jefferson’s breeches. Quickly, he shifted so his erection wouldn’t come in contact with Madison. He didn’t want to startle the proverbial deer with an unexpected touch. He did, however, take the opportunity to undo his laces to give himself a breather down there.

“Still awake?” Jefferson asked. He wouldn’t have been surprised or insulted if Madison had fallen into slumber under his ministrations.

“Mmh, yeah, I’m still here.”

“How do you feel?”

“Nice.” His answers lacked his usual intelligence, which made Jefferson proud.

“Good. I was thinking about  _ heating _ things up.”

“Heating what?” The question left Madison’s mouth before his addled brain could comprehend Jefferson’s meaning. Jefferson took this in stride and let out a soft chortle. His hand hovered above the blanket and he slowly lowered it, touching Madison delicately. Madison started and let out a soft “Oh!”

“Are you comfortable with this?”

“Yes, I, um, just forgot. But, yes, I suppose it will feel… nice...?”

“It will. Don’t forget, you can tell me to stop whenever you want.”

“Right.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no.” He took a deep breath. “Continue.”

So Jefferson rubbed him through the blanket. He didn’t feel Madison tense under his hands so he decided to continue more lewdly. He gently lifted the covering and took a moment to appreciate the untouched buttocks before him. They were deliciously round. He poured some oil into his hands and petted them. The oil made them glisten with temptation, amd Jefferson couldn’t stop himself nibbling on them a little. 

“Ah!” The unexpected noise made Jefferson pause. He pulled away, in case Madison needed to leave.

“Sorry, should I stop?”

“N-no.”

“Are you certain? I’m sorry I didn’t warn you that I would use my mouth. I can avoid that.”

“No, please… Do it again? I liked it..” The admission caused Madison’s face to burn. 

“Ha, very well. I’ll do it again. I’ll even delve a little deeper.”

“Deeper?”

“Hu-hum,” he hummed. “I’ll stay there longer, I’ll caress and lick everywhere I can. Are you aboard with that?”

“I-I, yes, that sounds... Good?” Madison was losing even more of is vocabulary at this concept.

Jefferson parted Madison’s cheeks and slowly swiped his finger in the cleft. Madison held his breath and Jefferson was almost worried he might hold it too long and pass out. But the breathing resumed, somewhat strained. “I s-see. Deeper. Yeah, I-I liked that.”

“Great! I’m only beginning.” Jefferson licked again, concentrating on the puckered hole. It tensed, but more in a pleasured spasm than in revolt. He lavished attention on the area, making sure to moisten it with saliva. His thumb started to help, massaging the entrance. “Still with me?”

“Mm-hmm. Stop asking.”

Jefferson grinned at the tone and resumed. He poked the tip of his thumb inside Madison’s hole. When met with resistance, he added more oil. He always used a scentless olive oil-based solution of his own design; in this case, it helped him work his tongue inside. He circled the hole and probed as deep as he could. The resistance was going away; the entrance was begging for more.

“I’m pushing in a finger, stay relaxed,” warned Jefferson. He told himself that he would keep explaining his actions and if Madison opposed them he’d voice his concerns. Jefferson would also check for physical cues, in case his friend was trapped in his mind, as he was occasionally. 

He waited a few moments, to give Madison a chance to refuse. None came. In fact, he saw the man quiver towards him. He guessed that was the best invitation he could get and gently pushed his index finger in. Madison’s breath hiked and he bucked up. “Calm down, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He moved as to be able to pin his friend down in case of another spasm. His erection had no choice but to come into slight contact with Madison’s thigh - luckily he didn’t seem to notice it.

“That was just the tip. I’m pushing more of my finger in. All right?”

“Yes!” The force of the agreement surprised Jefferson. He pushed in more, pulling in and out the deeper he went. His mouth doted on the sensitive skin it could reach while his deft digit worked its magic.Madison was mumbling incomplete phrases. Jefferson caught ‘more’ and ‘please’ and ‘God’.

“You’re doing great. Now, I’m going to find the prostate. You remember what I told you, right? It feels good when nudged. So far, I’ve only been toying with the nerves around your anus.” He knew it wasn’t very sexy the way he explained, but he needed Madison to know where they were at. “You’re so very sensitive, it’s incredible... Be prepared for something intense. James, did you hear me? Are you ready?”

It took a moment for Madison to climb down from his former high. Jefferson repeated his query and Madison gave him an annoyed response in the affirmative. Jefferson rolled his eyes; so much stress at the start simply to override it. However, he didn’t hold it against his friend. It was simply how Madison was. A constant worrier that overcame the obstacle in the heat of the moment.

Jefferson did as he said, pushing his finger in in a precise direction. Madison moaned loudly, the sound mostly smothered by the pillow.

With a slight hook of his finger, Jefferson located the prostate. Madison’s response was immediate. It was a reflexive jolt that tried simultaneously to get more and to get away. Jefferson’s weight on his legs helped him keep Madison from moving around too much. “There, there. Did it feel good?” he cooed, keeping his voice pleasantly low.

He didn’t get a coherent response, but he could surmise that his partner wished for more. Jefferson was happy to oblige, and triggered the pleasure again. He toyed around, pushing in and out; with one in every three strokes he targeted the prostate. He kept at it until he felt Madison tighten around him and shudder. 

He smiled smugly at his accomplishment, removing his finger from the spent body.

“W-why did you stop?” asked Madison in a feeble voice.

“Oh. I thought you came?” Jefferson felt unsure. He dripped more oil onto the hole and his fingers returned. The muscle ring was tighter than before, but Madison enjoyed the new intrusion. This time, Jefferson targeted the prostate immediately. Madison’s keen encouraged him to continue.

Again, he felt Madison contract around his finger, and he wondered if he should stop. But his friend was undulating beneath his ministrations, trying to get more stimuli. “Insatiable!” he noticed. Or Madison was just very near. Surely stopping at this point would be cruel? 

He worked some more, enjoying Madison’s lack of control. His mouth helped to heighten the experience. He even slipped in a second finger to scissor inside.

But then Jefferson started to worry. He was tiring and suddenly, disaster struck: his hand cramped horribly. “James, James, I have to stop,” he warned him. He removed his fingers and Madison lifted his ass to follow.

“Thomas? Don’t stop, please, please, please.”

“Shush, shush. I’m sorry. My hand cramped and I can’t go on.”

“W-what?”

“I'm sorry. But you came, didn't you?”

“I don’t know, maybe..? It felt so good, please, more,” Madison begged.

Jefferson took pity on his friend and tried to resume, but his dominant hand hurt. “Ouch! No, I think I pulled something. Let me try with the other one.” He wasn’t as skilled with his left hand, though, and was failing to return to his previous rhythm. “Sorry, James, but I can’t keep up like this. Unless… well…”

Madison’s wits had had the time to return to him, and he was growing impatient. “Unless what?!”

“I could still use my penis if you’d like? I know you weren’t too keen on the idea-”

Madison’s answer was evident in its vehemence. Jefferson didn’t understand how it had happened, but Madison had suddenly managed to flip them over. His slight frame stood above Jefferson’s. Their private regions were very near each other.

Jefferson’s eyes widened in surprise, and he groaned when Madison took hold of his member. His partner was trying to angle Jefferson inside of him.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” exclaimed Jefferson. He restrained the other as best he could with his still-sore right hand and fumbled around with his left.

“You don’t have to explain, I can figure out the mechanics from here.”

Jefferson laughed at the charge his student had taken all at once, but he didn’t let go. His fumbling hand grabbed the flask that contained the oil he had used throughout the night. “Oh, I’m sure. Nonetheless, I need to lube up. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He didn’t need to elaborate that his member was far bigger than his fingers.

Madison blushed as he watched Jefferson coat himself. Jefferson gave a few additional tugs to maximize his hardness. He half-thought of asking Madison to lend a hand, but stopped himself before the words left his mouth. This wasn’t for Jefferson’s pleasure.

Their faces were close. A breath away. Clever lips. _ Kiss.  _

Madison was an instant too late to steal a kiss as Jefferson drew away, lying down. His hands stayed on Madison’s hip, helping him rise up and guiding him down, controlling the speed. He only allowed the tip to penetrate.

Madison bit his lip impatiently and moaned. He shifted, trying to go down some more.

“Hey, give yourself a moment to stretch, all right?”

“But, I want – ”

“Don’t worry I know what you want. I’ll get to it. Patience. ” Jefferson used his strength of will to wait until he felt Madison was ready. Madison was making it hard for him as he fidgeted on his cock. Inch by inch, he allowed his partner to go down until he was fully seated.

“Oh my God,” moaned Madison. The strain was making him sweat, but he looked pleased with the situation. “Why did I wait so long?”

Jefferson grinned: “Had you confided in me before, I would have helped a lot sooner.”

“Didn’t you learn this in France?” Jefferson had only been back a few months.

“I would have studied until I figured something out.” Madison knew it was true. Jefferson would probably have scrutinized every inch of this body and meticulously catalogued every experiment. In fact, even now he was taking mental notes of Madison’s penis. Contrary to what he had hoped, it was still flaccid. Anal stimulation hadn’t miraculously cured him. 

At least it obviously gave him pleasure.

“Can we move now?” Madison flushed at the scientific gaze Jefferson was levelling towards his genitalia.

Madison was too coherent at the moment, thought Jefferson. He'd have to change that. He rocked his hips a little making his friend gasp. “Like this?”

“Y-yes, but please, please -” Madison’s request was cut off when Jefferson pushed towards the prostate. He repeated this a few more times until Madison took control and rode him with abandon.

“Oh, God,” cried Jefferson as Madison’s search for pleasure became non-stop. At one point, Madison moaned and briefly slowed down. His body clamped down onto Jefferson, but he continued without giving his friend enough time to catch his breath.

“D-did you come?” Jefferson questioned, but Madison didn’t answer, lost in ecstasy. It was difficult to determine whether orgasm had occurred without any ejaculation to mark it by! Jefferson bit his lips and tried to lower his own desire so that Madison could please himself for as long as possible, but each thrust was getting more and more impossible to resist. He had no choice but to gain more control of himself, lest he wholly lose it.

The first task was to pinch the bottom of his cock to impede the incoming orgasm. He allowed Madison to bounce a few times before the second phase of his plan was put in action, which was to reverse their positions. It was Madison’s turn to become wide-eyed in surprise when he found himself back on the bed. Jefferson held one leg over his shoulder to give him a good leverage to aim for the prostate.

Madison soon closed his eyes in rapture as Jefferson pounded into his sweet spot with deliberate precision.

Madison bucked and moaned and shuddered. Jefferson didn’t relent, never certain when an orgasm would hit. He estimated that there had been two more since he had started these rougher attentions. 

Jefferson only slowed down when the noises that Madison was emitting quietened to become gentle mews and the only movements he made were tremors. The muscles around Jefferson’s cock were spasming relentlessly.

“T-this time,” panted Jefferson, “you, you came, didn't you?”  He was dripping with sweat; his bed was drenched with their combined exertions. 

“Mmhmm,” mumbled Madison, and Jefferson decided to take that as a final yes. He pulled out and sprawled on his back next to his friend. He absently took a discarded blanket and rubbed himself to climax into it, careless of the stain. His sheets needed cleaning anyway.

He glanced over to his partner and grinned. Madison was truly dazed out of his mind.

It took a momentous effort to pour a glass of water. He shook the half-awake Madison from his  _ petite mort  _ and placed the glass against his lips. “Drink: you’re thirsty.”

Madison wanted to protest that it wasn’t true, but the moment the water touched his lips, he downed the glass avidly. He felt a wet cloth running up his body, removing the sweat that glazed his dark skin.

“I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Jefferson explained. 

Madison was moved and a dry warm blanket enveloped him. “There, all safe now.”

He mumbled a thanks and sleep claimed him quickly. A smug smile settled onto Jefferson’s lips as he saw the sated look on his friend’s face. He gave his cheek a tender stroke, followed with a friendly kiss the head, before whispering “See you tomorrow morning, James.”

Jefferson's last effort of the night was to stumble over to the guest room. It would be easy to explain to his staff that his old friend had suffered an attack of the illness that often plagued him during their nightcap, and Jefferson had allowed him to take his bed.

He collapsed on the bed, exhausted from all his effort. A sound snore escaped his lips the moment his head touched the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research when I write to try to be accurate. Here are some tidbits.
> 
> Madison: small, sickly, and prone to epilepsy. Modern research states it might have been panic attacks that left him immobilised. His physician recommended physical activity instead of bloodletting which was common at the time to release the “melancholy ichor”. Madison took to walking and horseback riding to strengthen his body. His condition got better (not cured) because of it around 30. He apparently also suffered from diabetes (and other ailments).Impotence can be caused by diabetes.
> 
> Jefferson: My research tells me he liked to study a lot of things. He ordered about 700 seeds for his garden every year. He started it in 1806 though… So he got his gardens earlier in the fic. The flowers in the bath were jasmine, likely ordered from China. Among other things it’s used as antidepressant and aphrodisiac. Oh my! Fun fact: When he came back from France, he packed 86 (or close to, forgot where I found that) crates of souvenirs/furnitures. 
> 
> Mary: According to Wikipedia, in 1769 (18 years-old) Madison proposed to Phillip Freneau’s sister, Mary, but she declined. There was also another woman that Jefferson match made for him (Kitty Floyd), and they got engaged but she broke it off sometime later. Artistic liberty, I kinda merged the two together.
> 
> Dolley: This fic occurs in 1790 (few months before the song ‘The Room where it Happens’). Madison has not met her yet. He marries her at 43 years-old (she wa 26). They never had any children. Fun fact: Aaron Burr is the one that introduces them because he lived in the same boarding house as Dolley. In my head canon, their sex life involves lots of oral and pegging (a hand-made strap-on made by Jefferson) :P
> 
> Should I add a chapter/make a serie? If so, of what? What will they talk about? Will they have more sex? Will Jefferson find Madison a lover? Will they ever kiss?! Please elaborate what you’d like to read!
> 
> Do you guys have another Madison theme prompt that you’d like to read? Please comment :)


	4. Treatment Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very late “morning” after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed :(

Madison woke disoriented. When he sat up to get his bearings, he found himself in pain. Not the usual pain of a fever or an overindulging night of wine, akin closer to of a day of horse backing. His muscles, especially those of his lower body were sore. They had strained so much from unaccustomed movements that they sharply made their presence known.

He remembered why he was in pain, and blushed while disengaging himself from blanket cocoon he was enveloped in. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the darkened room. He wondered how long he had been sleeping. He figured it must be well past noon.

Although he wasn’t surprised, he was disappointed that he saw no signs of Jefferson. However, he did notice a bell and a note, in his dear friend’s elegant handwriting. It read:

 _Out surveying the plantation. If you feel peckish, feel free to call the help for breakfast -or lunch, whenever you get up. They know of your illness last night and will not disturb you unless they are summoned. - T. Jefferson_.

Madison smiled to himself; the attention left behind was endearing. He thought of going downstairs to get something to eat or at least to join Jefferson in the fields. However, the effort to get out of bed and drape the robe was strenuous on his tired body. He gave up after reaching the desk, for once appreciating the room’s design.

The bell was used to request sustenance as well as his books and paper. He might as well let his body rest while he worked. He left his mind wander to the previous night’s events as he waited.

He never knew physical release such as that before. He was starting understand why some men were obsessed with seeking pleasure. However, what stayed the most with him was the intimacy. He kept contact with people at a minimum, only Jefferson had managed to reach him in friendship. Yesterday, he went beyond the call of friendship. The urge to be close to him again was damning. He felt a strain in his chest that he could only lessen when he thought about holding his friend.

“Mr. Madison?” Sally entered with a tray. He invited her to settle it down. “Should I call for a physician?” She queried gently. “You looked feverish.”

He coughed in embarrassment. His thought wandered too much. “No, everything is fine. Please, open the window to let the cool air in.” When her task was done, he quickly dismissed her before she grew more concerned.  

Once fed and comfortable, he dispelled all thought of Jefferson from his mind to focus all his energy on work. At least he tried his best. Multiple times during his hours of work, his mind returned to his friend’s face. To his kind eyes and lush lips he had yet to sample. He needed to correct that!

The sun was getting low, Jefferson would be leaving the fields for a late supper. Maybe he could approach him in and carry him off into discreet alcove and steal a kiss? Madison bit his bottom lip at the notion. It was an adolescent’s dream! Sneaking off to hide from a chaperon to be alone with a paramour. It was tantalizing fantasizing about it, however for their situation, going through the motion was a life threatening risk. On the other hand, there was nobody of import was in Monticello to cry out if they get caught.

He sighed.

He figured he might was well get dressed and presentable for Jefferson’s return. He managed to overcome the pain and reach the bottom floor with a hardly noticeable limp.

He was surprised when a sudden hand appeared on his shoulder. “Ah, James!” Jefferson greeted. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you!” Madison beamed seeing his friend. The greeting overly loud; it was strange for him to do. Jefferson returned the smile in kind, hand still on his shoulder. Madison nuzzles the hand, unaware of the action until too late..

“So,” Started Jefferson. “We should probably talk about it. But can I surmised you enjoyed yourself?” He was bemused from his friend’s action and used the hand to stroke the cheek.

Madison gave a nod of agreement, and came close. He felt weightless. His body leaned towards Jefferson’s, head tilting upwards, unconsciously asking a kiss.

Suddenly he was brusquely pushed away. When he got his bearings back, he heard a frustrated feminine voice cry out.

“Polly! Give me back that letter!!”

A girl of twelve in colorful clothing streaked past them, with a mad cackle. An older girl - actually a young woman - followed. However, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed them. She seemed embarrassed for her demeanor. She flattened her skirts to removed an invisible crease, and came forward with a more dignified gait. It took a moment for Madison to recognize the girls, he hadn’t seen them in years. They were Jefferson’s surviving daughters; Patsy the poised eldest, and Polly, the brash youngest.

“They came back from boarding school,” supplied Jefferson, with an apologetic smile for the rough shove.

“What? When?” Madison hissed back, he felt panicked for having left his guard down.

“Oh, three day ago?”

“... They were here _last night_?” Madison felt mortified by the concept. His daughters had been under the same roof when they...

“Well, you did come in late in the evening, so,….” Jefferson’s defended, shifting the blame.

“You --” Jefferson knew they were coming back home, yet still orchestrated the evening. Madison’s cheeks reddened in frustration. He didn’t have the time to give the blame back to Jefferson as Patsy neared. He knew he’ll forgive Jefferson soon enough for his unreasonable embarrassment. It’s not like they knew the reason of his visit. For them it was just a standard social call, like so often done in the past.

Patsy greeted Madison with all the politeness she was raised in. “Good evening Mr. Madison. I’m glad to see you’re in better health.” He automatically exchanged polite words to her, necessary small talk.

Polly soon scampered in back, looking for her pursuer. Patsy did remarkably well to resist the urge to chase after her, as she flaunted a letter in her hands.

“Hello Mr. Madison!” She called loudly. “You look less dead than last time. Thought you’d croak fo’ sure while we were in France.”

Madison fumbled on his reply to the rude greeting. Luckily, Patsy came to his help and quickly chastised her. She apologized in her sister’s stead, elaborating the meaning behind Polly’s words. Jefferson could only suppress a grin, nonetheless said nothing.

“That’s not what I said!” She growled. “Let me talk! I can talk!” She was growling loud, burying Patsy’s soft voice. The strident clamor of the young girl affected Jefferson’s patience greatly.

“That’s enough! Patsy, get your sister ready for supper,” ordered Jefferson. Patsy nodded to her father and dragged her sister away by the arm. The youngest cried and complained.

“Join us for supper?” asked Jefferson after a sigh. Madison nodded, hoping he could survive a domestic evening.

OoOoOoOo

During supper, Patsy made polite conversation, all the while preventing her sister from being too rude to their guest. She sometimes pleaded with her eyes towards her father so that he could discipline her, but most time he did nothing, letting the younger one run wild.

Whereas Patsy looked a lot like her father, her behavior was calm and poised. She always tried to be as socially graceful as possible. Polly, on the other hand was a ball of constant energy, never able to sit tight or keep quiet. Before age had softened the edges, Jefferson had been like that. Polly’s appearance, however was much closer to her late mother.

“How long will you be staying with us, Mr. Madison?” Queried Patsy.

“Not long, I plan to go to Montpelier tomorrow,” lied Madison. He was surprised by his own words, and elaborated for Jefferson’s sake when he gave him a curious look. “It’d be terrible were I not to see visit my family while I’m in Virginia.”

“Indeed, Mr. Madison would have left this morning if not for his sudden illness,” added Jefferson.

“Are you going to be sick tonight as well?” Polly asked. “‘Cause I heard you coughing last night and it was gross.”

 _“_ Cough-?..” _That’s not what she heard!_ Madison panicked and turned to Jefferson for help.

“What were you doing up so late?” he asked with a hard voice, shifting the line of questioning. Polly looked up from the tower she was making with her potato puree. She seemed to realised she put herself in trouble by admitting that she was past curfew. Quickly, she pointed her sister.

“Patsy has a lover!”

“What?!”

“You little pest!” Spat her sister, forgetting her delicate stance. She turned to her father that stared in shock by the accusation. “He’s a suitor!”

“Nuh-uh! I saw them kiss!”

“On the hand!”

“Hands are not in the middle of the face.”

Patsy thought it best to stop arguing with her sister, and defend herself to her father that was getting red in the face, losing patience. “He’s going to ask my hand in marriage. He’s hadn’t had a chance to send you a letter.” Patsy continued to defend her suitor, selling his merits and virtue while Polly destroyed her claims with salacious quotes from ill-gotten letters.

“That’s enough!” he said with a loud slap on the table.

The dining room was silenced in a frightening tension. Jefferson angrily chewed on a piece of meat, and violently cut another piece off. Madison shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Polly did the same, and she whispered loudly to him.

“D’you think we can be excused from the table now?”

Jefferson realized his attitude, and frustratedly sighed. He waved Polly away. “Go eat in the kitchen, I need to talk with your sister in private.”

“Come on Mr. Madison,” Polly took his hand, and dragged him from the table. Madison allowed himself to be taken away by the child, offering an awkward look to his friend. Jefferson offered a thankful nod for the privacy that was being offered. A waiting servant cleared their plates to set them up in the kitchen.

Polly chattered during their private meal, happy to have someone listen to her as she prattled about different subjects. Madison didn’t participate in the conversation, except mildly interested “mm” and “ah?”, similar tactic he sometime uses with her father. His mind was more focused on when he could talk to Jefferson in private. He wanted to offer moral support because of the shock of the dinner’s revelation. Jefferson didn’t seem to be taking well that his eldest was growing up.

After supper, he asked if Jefferson was available, sadly was informed that he was still currently in deep discussion with his daughter and he didn’t want any disturbances.

Waiting for Jefferson to be free, Madison planned his trip to Montpelier for the morning. Afterall, he had to maintain his stupid lie. He asked again right before heading to the guest room if he could see Jefferson, but he still to be undisturbed.

When morning came, he managed to get a hold of Jefferson before they parted ways. He noticed that Jefferson looked a little rough, his eyes were glassy, probably from a generous nightcap.

“Thomas,” he greeted. “How is everything?”

“Blah,” Jefferson replied gruffly. “I promised I’d write her stupid suitor a stupid letter to met him. She also made me promised not to punch him in the face,” he finished in a mumble.

Madison wanted to offer a hug; he never wanted to do that before their night together. But he felt drawn to offer a more physical comfort. As people milled around to start their day, he didn’t dare.

He satisfied himself with a hand on his shoulder, realizing it was often the type of comfort Jefferson offered him when he needed support.

“You’re going to Montpelier this morning, right?”

“Yes, sorry about saying that during supper. I could always stay-”

“No, no, it’s fine, it more than natural for you to visit your family. And I’ll spend time with mine... We’ll ride together back to New York.” The fact that they would talk didn’t need to be added.

Madison nodded. Their conversation about their night would be long overdue. He was getting nervous at the prospect.

OoOoOoOo

His stay at Montpelier was calm, after the clamor of his surprised arrival. When asked the reason of his visit, Madison replied that it was due to work related stress. He decided to blame everything on Hamilton and his incessant push for the debt plan. His family allowed his some tranquility to help him overcome his troubles. He took that opportunity sent letters to Southern influencers about the issues that would impact them. He event met with some of them when they requested his presence.

The work felt like a return to normalcy, making him almost believe that Hamilton had really been the reason for his trip. It was only when he returned to Monticello that he remembered. The distance between the two plantation was close enough that they could depart the same day if he arrives an hour past dawn.

He stepped down from his carriage to join the rented one for the longer journey. He took quick notice that Jefferson’s daughter were wearing traveling clothes.

Polly bounced towards him, “We’re going to see Abigail!”

He gave a questioning look towards Jefferson.

“They girls are accompanying us to New York, then they’re going to visit the Adams for summer in Massachusetts.”

“That’s _great_ ,” he answered strained. He was starting to get bother by the fact he couldn’t get Jefferson to himself.

Jefferson gave an uncommitted grunt. “I thought I should try to spend more time with them. If I’m to give Patsy away soon…”.

Madison felt guilty with his desire to be alone with Jefferson. He had every right to put his family first. He knew that Jefferson was estranged from his daughters. They had accompanied him in France, however they were locked in a convent boarding school. “You’ll have to forgive, but we’ll have to postponed our _talk._ ”

“What talk?” asked an eavesdropping Polly.

She was pointedly ignored by her father. “What talk?” she repeated. Again, Jefferson paid no attention. “Papa? What talk?” She pulled on his arm. “Tell me!”

“That's enough. Get in the carriage,” Jefferson ordered, shaking her off. The young girl petulantly stomped in the carriage and pouted. Patsy, already seated inside, silently berated her attitude.

The antics frustrated Jefferson, again, he didn’t discipline her for her disrespect. He had a twist of guilt on his face from his own reaction towards his youngest.

“Hey, are you okay?” Madison asked. He hesitated, looked around for onlookers, and briefly intertwined his fingers with Jefferson. It was enough to give a comforting squeeze before pulling away. It seemed enough to bring Jefferson’s calm back.

“Yeah, I’m just on edge… What with Patsy wanting to get marry. Anyway, we best be going.” Madison nodded.

The journey was only half as awkward that Madison expected. Polly insisted that he sits next to her and continued her one-sided conversation like she had during their supper. Patsy had tried to divert her attention; it wasn’t Mr. Madison’s job to entertain her. At some point her energy dropped (albeit, far later than he expected) and she nodded off. Patsy took the opportunity to silently read, while Madison briefed Jefferson’s on his actions in Montpelier. They spoke of their political plan of action to deal with Hamilton and his ilk.

When they finally rolled in the city, night had fallen for more than a few hours. Jefferson gave the excuse that he’ll help Madison carry his bags to see him in private.

“Let the coachman do it,” complained Polly.

“Careful with your arm,” reminded Patsy.

Madison flushed remembering how Jefferson injured himself the other day. Jefferson waved his daughters’ concerns, and saw Madison to his door.

“After I settle the girls, mind if I come back?”

“It’ll be late,” Madison automatically replied then mentally kick himself. It was their chance to finally talk! During the trip, he had learned that the girls were staying a few days in New York to wait for their escort. Jefferson would spend time with them, thus he would have few disponibilities. “I meant to say; yes.”

“Really, it didn’t sound like it,” Jefferson teased.

“I’m just tired, I’d love to have you over.” _Was that too forward to say?_ , he wondered. “I meant; - I’m not even sure anymore. Come back.”

“All right,” Jefferson promised. Madison almost offered a goodbye, but remembered his place. Instead, they awkwardly nodded their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wikipedia and Google are my friend. Here are some tidbits on my research,
> 
>  **Carriage:** I didn’t feel like being accurate with the time it takes for a stagecoach to travel from New York to Virginia… Artistic liberty.... Besides, Jefferson does it in one song. FWI those things go at 5 miles per hour.
> 
>  **Daughters** : I use their childhood nicknames in the fic. Jefferson had six kids with his wife Martha. Three died soon after birth. Those that lived longer were Martha (Patsy), Mary (“Polly the Parrot”) and Lucy Elisabeth. When Jefferson went to France, he left Mary and Lucy with some relatives. Few years later, Lucy died so he repatriated Polly to France when she was nine (Sally Hemmings was her escort). She spent some time with the English ambassador John Adams and his wife Abigail (and they developped a strong bond) before reaching her father. In France she was sent to the same convent as her older sister. 
> 
> Got a tumblr now: https://anonfeather.tumblr.com/ You can ask prompts, and I’ll maybe add it on my pending pile.
> 
> Also, I lost my beta. If someone is still interested, please poke me :)


	5. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed
> 
> Smut
> 
> Sorry!

While waiting for Jefferson’s return, Madison kept busy by reading all the correspondence he received in his absence. He annoyingly discarded eight from Hamilton, not even bothering to read past the first insult. He managed to reply to half his work correspondence before wondering if Jefferson was too tied up to come back. 

Madison’s mind distracted him from his work. It spun around different questions about their current situation that was summed as: what did he want?

That night was just a test to see if he could get some physical pleasure. Maybe even cure his impotency.

Now that they got their answers, what did Madison want? He wanted another night, that he could clearly identify. But more importantly, he wanted to be near Jefferson. He wanted to share his space, hold his hand, shoulder his burdens. 

He sighed dejectedly, since the other night he’s been pining after his friend and he felt foolish. One night, and Jefferson consumed his waking days. He recognized the syndromes; he was in love. 

Madison tried to rub the notion from his head by rubbing his eyes. Wasn’t he just confused? The deep devotion mixed with the sexual pleasure was upsetting his psyche, making it more than what it was. It should go away with time. Wouldn’t it?

Still, his soul ached for the other’s presence. He nervously played with the melting wax from the candle, unable to be productive again as his thoughts tormented him. He replayed the previous night in his mind and flushed. 

He remembered the gentle smile that calmed his nerves.

He remembered those deep eyes focused on him. 

He remembered the delicate touch on his skin. 

He remembered the sinful tongue loving him.  

He turned red when a last memory flitted by: Jefferson standing over him, pounding deep inside and the pleasure it brought. Lord, he wanted that again. This time with those sinful lips on his!

Heat was raising, it undid his cravat and unbuttoned the top buttons to let the fresh night air embrace him. This was bad; if Jefferson didn’t come by, he’d be aroused and would not be able to satisfy himself. He’d get no sleep tonight. It was urgent that he stops that line of thought. However, his mind plagued him with desire.

A short rap on his door made his heart skip.

“Madison?” Jefferson called as he opened the door. 

“You’re here!” Madison rushed towards him.

“Sorry it took longer - Mphm” His sentence was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. He melted into the kiss as Madison aggressively continued. He was pressed against the door by the smaller body, heat was rolling off the other in waves. 

After a moment Madison pulled away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while…”

“It’s okay, it’s an enjoyable greeting.” It was Jefferson’s turn to press forward. He took hold of Madison’s neck and pulled him towards him for a deeper kiss. Jefferson pried the lips open with his tongue and Madison replied enthusiastically after the initial shock of the action. He breathed deeply through the nose, Jefferson’s musk dizzying him. He wanted more, but air was eluding him. They parted, gasping for a breath. 

Madison took his friend’s hand and guided him to his bedroom. 

“Mr. Madison, I think you’re trying to seduce me.” 

Madison didn’t reply to the tease. Instead, he took hold of those lips again. “I want,” he started in fast pants, “I want to have sex again. I’ve been thinking about it for days. My body’s on fire. I need your help.”

“Poor dear,” Jefferson kissed again, running his hand Madison’s chest. The hand trekked downwards with accustomed talent until it rested on his private parts. He pulled back. “Ah, sorry. It slipped my mind…” Jefferson left the sentence hanging. He didn’t want to embarrass Madison about his physical limitation. 

“It’s okay… You can touch it. It’s not like there’s pain. It’s, huh… I feel, from it. It feels nice...But it, won’t,  _ work _ .”

“So, it feels good if I, rub it?” He asked, brought his palm to rest on it. He carefully rubbed over the pants. Madison gave a sigh of contentment. “So, you like this?”

“Yes, it’s good. But what really felt incredible when you were taking me,” Madison confessed. Jefferson bit his bottom lip in glee. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Can we get to it?”

“No…”

“What?” Panic settled in. Why was there a refusal, what did he do wrong? Wasn’t Jefferson enjoying this?

“Shush, calm down.” Jefferson tried to placate him with another kiss, but he was unresponsive. He stroked his cheek and forced Madison to look at him. “I didn’t bring the oil.”

“The oil..”

“Yeah, can’t  _ fuck  _ you without it dear.” The husky way he used that word sent shiver down Madison’s spine. ”I thought it’d be presumptuous to have it… In hindsight, I should have, but my reasoning had been sound before you kissed me at the door.”

Madison wanted to curled up and die. He even doubled over on the bed, pulling the blanket to hide away. Jefferson rubbed his back him through it. 

“You all right?”

“I’m aroused,” Madison complained. “Very much so. It’ll take days to get over it.. The only solution was your help.”

Jefferson smiled at the comment. “Are you expecting me to leave you in suffering?”

“Weren’t you?”

“You’re thinking to low of me, I’m almost offended. I could go home from that slight.”

“... Please don’t… What can you do to help me?”

“One finger and spit should be ample enough to avoid discomfort and bring you to completion. I have conditions, thought.”

“Oh…?” Madison pulled himself from the blanket. 

“First; I’m just going to bring to climax  _ once _ . I can’t afford to incapacitated my hand like last time. You better tell me when you come.” 

That request was reasonable, Madison conceded. He eagerly nodded. 

“Second; I’d like to take my pleasure from you.” Jefferson’s eyes were dark with lust. 

“Oh.” Madison felt warm. “How..?” 

“Well, you’ve got the choice. You can use your hand and pump my cock. Or,” and Jefferson leaned close to his ear and whispered. “You can use your mouth to suck me.” 

Madison froze at the words.

“James, are you okay?” The lust was replaced with concern. Jefferson shook him a bit. “Hey, did I go too far with that? You don’t have to. I was just being lewd, I like being lewd! I’m good at it. I’ll still get you to orgasm, you don’t have to return the favor. Seriously, James?”

Madison blinked out of stupor, his face so hot he might faint. “Sorry, sorry. I don’t know why I froze… I guess I never though it’s something that could be done..”

“Poor, pure, James.” Jefferson hugged him close. “I was kidding. I can take care of myself afterwards.”

“No! I’ll do it Thomas.” He made up his mind. His determination was set. It was only normal for lovers to bring pleasure to the other. He mustn't be selfish. “Tell me how to start.”

Jefferson reflected Madison’s attitude, the willingness to please was apparent. “Very well. Please remember, you don’t have to. You can change your mind whenever.”

“Right.”

“And, can I be lewd?”

“What?”

“Does it bother you? When say that I’d like you to suck me? That it’s arousing wanting you to touch me, and the likes? Do you mind? I really like talking; it’s hard to keep quiet.”

“Oh.. You can do so...” 

“Are you sure? You froze up.”

“I might freeze again,” Madison acknowledged. “I just have to wrap my head around the words. But, huh, I like it too, I guess. Hearing it…It makes me feel, wicked..”

“And you like that feeling?” Madison nodded. It was like when he forgone the clothes on their first night. Or thinking of grabbing Jefferson in a hidden alcove in Monticello. The rush was tantalizing. “Do you like it when I tell you what to do?” 

“Yeah.. I’m not experienced… It guides me? Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Very well. Let’s see how it goes. Don’t forget, tell me if something bothers you, right?”

“Yes…” He was getting annoyed. “What do I do now?”

Jefferson grinned. “Take off your clothes.” He did as told, and Jefferson followed suite, then leaned back on the headboard. Madison took the moment to appreciate his friend’s sculpted body. When they had sex the first time, Jefferson had stayed fully clothed, only his erection stood out. Neither had expected the turn of events where Madison went beyond reason...

His gaze dropped to the erection and it stood tall in between his legs. It was long and the tip was darkened in excitement. He reached towards it, but didn’t dare touch it.

“Go on, it’s not going to bite. Remember, you touched it before. You grabbed it, and fucked yourself on it. It felt so good, didn’t it? It did for me, come on.” Madison palmed it and Jefferson hissed. “Ah, yeah, there you go.”

Madison didn’t have any technique. His own penis never worked, he was uncertain how to bring the pleasure. Jefferson took his hand and closed it around himself, guiding him through the first couple of strokes. “There, like that, just go up and down, squeeze-- Not too much! Yeah, okay, you’re getting it. It’s simple.”

Madison pursued the action, spurred on by encouraging moans from Jefferson. 

After getting a good rhythm, Jefferson pulled his face into a kiss while Madison continued to work on him. When he pulled away, Madison tried to follow him with his lips, but Jefferson held his face, placing his thumb to his lips, putting slight pressure. “So soft, and pliable... Want to practice a little before placing that lush mouth of my cock?”

Madison opened his mouth and the finger gently pressed it. “Yeah, good right. You’re a natural.” Jefferson slid the finger in and out as Madison was getting the feel for it. He timed his strokes with his mouth.“Careful with the teeth. Put your lips over them. Good you’re hot like that. I want to see that on my cock. Want to do that for me?” Madison hummed his agreement. 

Jefferson backed some, to give space for Madison to lean in. Madison applied what he learned. Of course, the penis was bigger than the digit. Try as he might, he could only work the tip, and it frustrated him.

“Keep your hand on me, to help out. Yes, like that. Don’t worry if you can’t get more in. This is amazing.” Jefferson kept giving praise, and his hands petted Madison’s head as encouragement. No pressure was added to have Madison got lower. What he was doing was good enough to bring him to the smoothly to the edge. However, He stopped Madison before it came to that.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” He pulled his friend off. Madison gave him a confused look. 

“We’re just going to mix it up a little. I did say I wouldn’t leave you suffering.” He steered Madison in the position he wanted; on top of him, with his ass accessible. “See, you keep working on me, and I’ll get to you. Are you good with that?”

For his answer, Madison resumed his work on Jefferson’s cock. Jefferson smiled and kneaded the other’s ass. “You’re quiet. I remember you moaning out last time. Will you do it again?” He parted the cheeks and licked the hidden hole. A muffled moan brought delight to him, both the sound and the vibration. He repeated the action, tonguing the hole deeper. He made sure to generously wet it. 

“Goin’ to fuck you with my finger,” and he pressed inside. He left a moment of adjustement, adding more saliva to lubricated the passage. “Liking it?” He squeezed a cheek to get Madison’s attention. “Tell me you like it. Moan around me.” He pressed the prostate to get elicit moans from his friend.

Madison started having trouble to keep concentrated on Jefferson’s cock. The other man was targeting his sweet spot with zeal. Madison was losing focus and pulled his mouth off, least he bites down on it. He huffed next to it, his warm breath teasing the member. 

Jefferson chortled,”Too much?” He didn’t stop however, he continued his frantic pace until Madison cried out.

“Thomas, !-” 

The muscle around him clenched hard. He slowed rhythm, but continued playing with the pleasure nub, heightening Madison’s rush. “You’ve been deprived for decades; pushing you over it so easy. I love hearing you moan like this. Come on, you can come again, I was lying ‘bout just one. Go on.” His friend squirmed above him, crying out some more by the overstimulation. He trembled, and collapse, unable to hold up as a second wave hit. 

Jefferson pulled out, kneading dark flesh calmly let Madison ride the orgasms. 

When he felt that Madison regained enough of his wits, he pulled the other man to him. It was akin to how they were before Jefferson shifted them. “Hey, think you can finish me?”

Madison, pleasure-drunk, sloppily kissed him then dropped down to target the cock. He avidly worked on it, pushing moans when spasms from his intense orgasm occasionally hit him. Jefferson grunted out silly pet name, one or two in French. 

“Darlin’, I’m getting close,” he warned. “James.” He restrained Madison’s head from bobbing again.

“W-what’s wrong? I thought I was doing good, you said you were close..”

“I am. Doubt you want to swallow.”

“Swallow?”

“Yeah, my cum. Sticky, white, very bitter.”

“..Right,” his inexperience was showing.

“Unless you want to try?”

“I don’t know? What would you like..?”

Jefferson gave a wry chuckle. “Well, if you ask me, there be nothing more satisfying than seeing you swallow it.”

“I see.” Madison sucked down the cock some more.

“Lord, you’re an angel,” murmured Jefferson as Madison brought him back to the edge. “Oh, yeah, so close. So good! Ah!” 

Jefferson tried to limit his buck, and shot his load in Madison’s waiting mouth.

The taste surprised him even if he was warned. He tried to get it down, but coughed it out. Jefferson tended him a handkerchief. He spat most of it out. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. 

Jefferson smiled, “It was perfect.”

Madison returned the smile, then pressed forward to lay down on Jefferson’s chest. He drew a blanket over them to keep the chill away. He closed his eyes, letting tension seep away. 

“Hey?” Jefferson slightly shook him, jostling the sleep that wanted to claim him away. “You know I can’t stay..”

“I know,” Madison spoke morosely into his friend’s chest. Jefferson gave a comforting rub.

“What’s wrong?” Madison kept quiet. “James, talk to me.”

Madison sighed. “Wondering where we go from here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Are we lovers? Will we have.. intercourse again?”

“Sure, if you want,” Jefferson said happily. 

“When?”

“I’ve unleashed a demon,” playfully bemoaned Jefferson. His playfulness didn’t get a reaction from Madison. “I don’t know when. We got to keep low to avoid suspicion, y’know?”

“Hmm,”

“I mean, we have to act the same way as before. I know I’m sexy and all that, but you’ll need to curb your impulses. You’ve been a lot more touchy since… Let’s just say, you usually shy away from any kind of contact, but since...”

“Sorry.”

“Naw, it’s cute. You’re starved, I’m a feast. Just, be careful. I know it’s new and exhilarating. It plagues the mind.”

Madison was unsure if it was the desire for sex or simply his emotion pushing him to have more contact with Jefferson. 

“I’ll build you a  _ godmichet _ next time I’m in Monticello, alright? You’ll be able to stimulate yourself when I’m not available because of other ...  _ engagements _ .”

Other engagements… Right, the lonely wives or the widows Jefferson visited. Madison swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn’t comment. 

“How about I set you up with someone. What you think?” Jefferson went on that if Madison preferred he could find his own lover. There are some gentlemen’s clubs and code dressing that give your interest. Not everyone that went there were looking to company, but when you knew the codes you could get what you needed. 

“Yeah, sure,” he halfheartedly agreed, disengaging from Jefferson. He felt uncomfortable; pain in his chest. “I’m tired Thomas. Go back to your place before I fall asleep.”

“Oh,” Jefferson felt coldness from Madison. He looked for his clothes, still nervously running his mouth on prospects. Once finished dressing he turned back to Madison.

“Are we good?”

“Yes,” came the simple reply.

Jefferson bent down and stroked a cheek. He moved forward trying for a good night kiss. There was a hesitation before Madison puckered and gave a chaste peck. It was unsatisfying, but Jefferson didn’t push for more. 

“See you tomorrow?”

Madison nodded. However, he had no intention of keeping his word. He avoided Jefferson the next day, and the next, and the following until his dangerous feeling were gone. The best way to deal right now, was keeping his distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I like them, it motivate me :D
> 
> You can visit my tumblr to comment/ask questions/suggestion prompt: https://anonfeather.tumblr.com/


	6. Alternative Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison’s been avoiding Jefferson….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Not my best, but I have to move the story along.

Jefferson strolled down the broadway with his daughters. Patsy was hanging on his arm, while Polly ran around them excitedly. He was escorting them to the carriage that would bring them up to Massachusetts. 

The last two weeks had been draining. When he wasn’t at work arguing with Hamilton, he was with his girls showing them around the large city. They wanted sightseeing, shopping and broadway shows. They- well Patsy-, wanted at least a dinner party to meet New York’s elite. He couldn’t refuse her request; it was a good for a social climb and maybe she’d forget her suitor for someone to his liking. Sadly, she was annoyingly steadfast in her affection for the young man he’s yet to met.

He arranged the event and was disappointed when Madison’s reply was negative. The refusal had been vague, as if he didn’t understand that he could organize a private event for them afterwards. He tried to hint that detail in person at the Presidential Mansion, but their path never crossed. He was starting to get the suspicions that Madison was actively avoiding him. He denied that idea the first few days, but after noticing that Madison used Washington’s girth to be obscure from his view during a cabinet meeting, he had no other choice but to admit the fact. 

Madison had a predictable schedule. Usually, Jefferson had no problem tracking him down in the past when he wanted his company. However, he definitely switched it around to avoid contact. Jefferson even waited an hour with Madison’s aging landlady, getting his wits bored out of him as she droned on about her dead husband while forcing him to eat moldy scones.

His last recourse was to have Polly write him a letter for tea. He declined the invite; Polly had been frustratingly sad from the rejection. 

Jefferson fumed. 

He decided he wouldn’t try anymore until Madison stopped being such a child!

Nonetheless, he did miss his dear friend. He would have enjoyed his input on the draft he was working on. Not to mention his shrew advice on the letter he wrote for Patsy’s suitor. He wanted to know if the threat were subtle enough. 

Jefferson sighed out loud, wondering what game Madison was playing. 

“Father, what’s ailing you?” Patsy asked. 

“Nothing that concerns you,” he replied with a pat on her hand. Her mouth opened, wanting to say more but kept her place. 

As they neared the carriage, his mind was softly returning to his dark musing about Madison, when a terrible annoyance called out do him. 

“Yo, Jefferson, you’re taking them young, aren’t you?” 

Hamilton. Great. 

The smaller man blocked their path, dressed in gaudy out of season suit. A smarmy smile on his face, waiting for his bait to get a rise out of him.

“She’s my daughter, you ass!” He barked. Patsy was scandalized by his tone, yet remained quiet.

“Daughter?” Hamilton’s stance changed. He melted into a perfect gentleman, offering a devilish smile to the young woman extending his hand to reach her’s to offer it a kiss.“I would never have gander that such a heavenly creature could from such an uncouth source.”

Patsy flushed, demurely replying to the gesture by extending her hand, oblivious that his compliment slighted her father. Jefferson pulled her away.

“What do you want Hamilton?!”

“Moi? I’m being a polite and introducing myself to you lovely daughter.” Patsy took this opportunity to defy him.

“Father, this rudeness is unbecoming.” 

“I can be as rude as I want to this bastard.”

Patsy kept social standard and didn’t speak to Hamilton until a formal introduction from a third was completed. Hamilton prepared again another strike, to break her resolve and annoy her father some more. Instead, he yelped in pain when he received a kick in the shin. 

“What the-!” He exclaimed out of surprised. 

“Polly!” Cried Patsy aghast.

“Papa said we could be rude to the bastard.”

Jefferson smiled, part of him knowing he shouldn’t encourage such behavior. But it was  _ Hamilton.  _

“My god, you got more than one of them,” he scoffed, rubbing the sting out. Polly was ready for a second strike, but older sister restrained her. Jefferson was half-disappointed, but decided to be a wise figurehead.

“Patsy, get her in the carriage,” Jefferson said, still unable to remove the smirk. Patsy diligently nodded as Polly growled in protest. Hamilton gave a flirtatious bow to the eldest that shuffled away shyly into the waiting carriage.

“Cut the crap, what do you want.”

Hamilton dropped the act the instant the girls were out of sight. “I want to talk to Madison.”

“La dee dah. Go do it.”

“He’s avoiding me!”

“Everyone should. It’s sound advice. Which reminds me,” Jefferson stopped his sentence and turned around. Hamilton grabbed him, twisting him back.

“Jefferson! The head of the House of Representative has no right to avoid the fricking Secretary of the Treasury!”

_ Or the Secretary of State,  _ Jefferson thought bitterly. Hamilton went rambling on the importance of getting his debt plan through, and he needed Madison’s support. Jefferson noticed that Hamilton looked frayed around the edge; he probably haven’t slept in days. He looked desperate.

“Look, I sent letters, offered cake, stalked his office, bribed his landlady; I’ve got nowhere else to turn.” Hamilton took a deep sigh and locked eye with his political adversary. Like pulling a tooth out, he said it: “Please.”

Yes, he was desperate. Jefferson crossed his arms, pondering how best to take advantage of the desperation. Hamilton fidgeted, unable to stay still or quiet for long. 

“Come on, Jefferson! Get Madison to see me!”

“Good luck with that,” clamored Polly, half-out from the carriage’s window. Patsy tried to drag her back in. “Mr. Madison’s being a jerk; Papa hasn’t manage to see him since Monticello!”

“Really?” queried Hamilton. 

“Polly!” exclaimed Jefferson to stop her. 

However, she had a captivated audience with Hamilton, so naturally she continued. “Yeah, he came for a visit, got very sick. Then he left after the whole Patsy fiasco. Then we came here and he’s refusing invite for tea!”

Hamilton turned to Jefferson. “So, you’re just another dead end? You’re no longer tight with Madison?” He was delighted with the news; his mind scheming to put the news to good use.

“That’s not true,” Jefferson lied. “Polly, Mr. Madison just been very sick, that’s why he couldn’t come.”

She muttered a “yeah, right,” under her breath and sank back onto the bench.

“I’m seeing him tonight as a matter of fact,” flaunted Jefferson to show there was no tension with his old friend. 

“Great! Then I’ll tag along,” determined Hamilton.

“No!” He said too quickly, too strongly. Hamilton raised an eyebrow. “I’ll go alone! But, I’ll set up a meeting. A diner, my place. Tomorrow! If he can’t make it, I’ll send you a messenger. He might be still too under the weather, after all.”

“...Fine!” Agreed Hamilton.

“Now, would you do me the pleasure of removing your ass from my grace?!” Jefferson said, shooing the annoyance. 

Hamilton grunted. “I have a country to save, anyway.” He left, but not before blowing a devilish kiss at a curious Patsy in the carriage.

Rubbing his forehead to get rid of an oncoming headache, Jefferson turned to the carriage and gave his goodbyes, blessing and kisses to his daughters. 

“Watch your sister,” He told his eldest. Patsy replied that she always did.

“Be good,” He told Polly who scowled. He nodded to the escort that they could depart, and watched as the carriage shrunk in size. He blew a frustrated sigh for his evening’s upcoming task. 

OoOoOoO

As he promised, Jefferson headed towards Madison’s boarding house. He decided to go late, indecently so, as such Madison was bound to present, albeit sleeping. It was petty revenge to wake him for the trouble he was causing him. 

As luck would have it, he saw the light of a candle blow out as he approached. So, he wouldn’t be sound asleep, but he would be bothered at least!

He climbed the steps and banged on the door. His frustration convincing him it was the right course of action. 

He waited.

No answer. 

_ That pest _ , he probably guessed who was knocking. Jefferson was more aggressive in his technique.

“Madison! Open up!”

He banged again, and again until a door opened. Sadly, it wasn’t the one he wanted. Instead, it was the one of the other side of Madison’s; the landlady’s. She was half-blind old woman, cowering behind her door. 

“Mrs. -” He forgot her name. Unimportant. “My dear, would you be kind and spare a moment to open the door to Mr. Madison’s dwelling?”

“I-, if he doesn’t open, he’s not there,” she spoke in wavering voice. 

Jefferson upped his charm, giving her a nice smile. He modulated his voice to sound softer. His tone worked and she was more inclined to listen. She should recognized him as an upstanding gentleman! 

He spun a tragic tell on how worry he was about his friend, fearing illness had left him bedridden. She drank up his story, and went rummaging for a key. He saw her intention was to only open the door, but he stole the key from her rigid fingers. 

“Thousand thanks, my dear. Please, return to your dreams, I’ll see to my friend now.”

She blustered away, uncertain. He guided her back to her side, and forcely shutting the door after she went over the threshold. 

He targeted Madison’s door, swinging it open with no care of politeness. “Madison!”

He took a few steps in, slammed the door behind, trying to be too big a disturbance to be ignored. “James Madison Junior!”

Jefferson’s search was cut short for the elusive man exited his bedroom, quickly snapping the door behind him. He was in light clothing, obvious in a state of undress for the night. 

“Jefferson! What in the world! Have you gone mad? How did you get in?” he asked hoarsely.

“Don’t blame your old bat of a landlady, I’m quite charming.” He threw the spare key at Madison, who fumble, failing to catch it. 

He saw that Madison’s face was dark with anger. A thin sheen of sweat as well. Maybe Jefferson’s lie was true; had he been feeling unwell lately? Jefferson hesitated to ask, however he needed to confront Madison before all his anger evaporated.

“Why have you been avoided me?”

“I-Well,” Madison opened his mouth, ready for a quick lie, but stopped himself as Jefferson stared him down. Instead, he coughed, giving in, defeated: “It’s complicated.”

“Complicated? What’s complicated? What did I do wrong that you suddenly shut me out?” Jefferson took a step forward, looming in on his friend, trying his best to catch his gaze. Madison denied it. 

“James..?” He asked softly, cupping the other’s cheek and lifting his head up. “Hey, please tell me. Stop locking yourself in your mind.”

For his response, Madison raised himself on his toes, kissing Jefferson soundly. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, locking them in a tight embrace. 

Jefferson took immediate action, answering back with abandoned passion. His gripped the other close, and pried open the other’s mouth with his tongue. Part of his mind registered that Madison tasted heavily of wine, but the questioning was quickly overwritten when Madison moaned his name out. It enticed the taller man to push forward, pinning the other against his bedroom door. He hoisted Madison up, getting him to secure his legs around his waist. He was getting drunk on the other’s shudders, memories flashing in his mind of their previous forays. 

His was reminded that this time, he actually had the oil! He placed into his coat pocket the other day when he tried to get a hold of his lover. 

The thought of another night, this time getting to reach completion within Madison, sent desire through his body. His erection pressed against the other’s crotch, rubbing earnestly for satisfaction. He needed more.

His hand fumbled around to reach the door’s handle.

“No, don’t, not there,” Madison breathed out, grabbing his hand away. 

“What, you want to use your study chair?” He purred. Madison’s apartments were lacking in much furnishing. He quieted Madison with another kiss, getting to the handle again. His partner flailed, unlocking their lips. “Stop it, Thomas!” 

The tone he used was his no-nonsense one, when he had to deal with dissidence in the assembly. It brought Jefferson back to his senses. He removed himself from Madison’s embrace.  Madison stumbled, and took hold on his desk to avoid falling down. Jefferson offered a steady hand, but it was declined with a hand stop.

“Lord, you have the worst timing,” Madison muttered under his breath. 

“What do you mean?”

“Just, leave,” he said, words slurred.

“What? Why? What am I not getting? Tell me what’s bothering you. I thought you were liking this!” 

“I am!”

“Good! Then what’s the problem?! I have oil this time, y’know, But don’t take it as I was expecting something! It’s just  _ last time _ I thought it might have been presumptuous if I brought some, seeing as we didn’t get the chance to talk if you wanted sex again… You remembered how that turned out! But, you’re into it! You said so! If that’s not something you want, stop jump-kissing me and tell me!” Jefferson was rambling, as Madison pinched his nose bridge.  

“Thomas, please, leave.”

“So you can go back to avoiding me?”

“I don’t want to avoid you again. It’s been hard… Now’s, just... not a good time,” James slumped on his chair.

“Because you’re drunk?” Jefferson targeted. Madison winced at the tone.

“It’s somewhat related…”

Jefferson crossed his arms, and studied the other’s state. He looked pitiful. His anger and frustration left him. His only desire now was to make sure the other was safe. 

“James, talk to me… What’s wrong?”

Madison rubbed his face. I don’t want to talk about it now.”

“Then, when?”

A shrug was his reply. 

“All right. Look, come to my place tomorrow? We’ll talk over dinner? No kissing until then, alright?”

After a pensive moment, Madison agreed to the invitation. “Yes.. That would be nice. Now, can you see yourself out?”

“Let me tuck you in bed at least, y-”

“No!” The interjection was loud, panicked. Jefferson half felt insulted, as if he had an ulterior motive. “I’ll get to it on my own. Again, leave.”

“..Fine. But if you fall and break your neck it’s your own fault.”

“Of course”

“And, don’t forget my place, tomorrow evening.”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure, you’re okay for tonight?”

“Yes!”

“Right, I’m leaving...Unless-” 

“Thomas...” annoyance was dripping in Madison’s voice. 

“Okay, good night!” Jefferson hesitated on how to end his final goodbye. He settled with a wink and a hand flourish. Madison at least gave him an amused grin.

On the way home, Jefferson made his list of all the ingredients he’ll be needing to make Madison’s favorite dish. He’ll get him to loosen up, and loosen his tongue on his troubles!

OoOoOoO

Everything was ready for Madison’s arrival. The silver diner covers kept the dishes warmed while he nervously waited for his guest. He thought of having a bottle of wine to accompany their meal, but decided against it in the end. They’d best be sober, even if it would make their dining dry. 

He gave the help the rest of the evening, making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. The knock on his door made him stop his fiddling with the angle of the silverware. He flitted to the door, opening with a overly enthusiastic smile. 

“Yo,” greeted Hamilton, and sauntered over in, uncaring of the lack of invitation.

“...,” thought Jefferson, as panic settled in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://anonfeather.tumblr.com/


	7. Waiting Room where it doesn't happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Not your usual 'Room where it Happens'.

“Real mature Jefferson. Think I’m not seeing through your powerplay move?” Hamilton said as he looked at the seating. Only two plates had been prepared. “Stuffing your face with Madison, while this poor scrappy immigrant looks on? Fuck you.” He pulled a dinner cover over one, and looked over the content. He played the scrappy part perfectly. He wore the exact clothes as the day before. His eyes had deep bags underneath. One could wonder if he even slept the night before. Maybe negotiation would be easy if Hamilton was sleep deprived. 

“Hey! That’s Madison’s!” Jefferson’s stated, hurrying to the bastard’s side, slamming the cover down. The dish was  _ boeuf bourguignon _ , a French recipe Madison enjoyed whenever he comes to Monticello. The main dish was accompanied by a three pea salad, and fresh honey-buttered bread. It was easy to prepare on short notice.

“Where is he, anyway?” Hamilton asked, tearing into the bread. He chewed the piece down, looking around the small table for a drink to smooth it down. “Cheapskate, no wine?”

“You’re the guest, you should have brought some for the host!” Jefferson replied, covering his etiquette. “And he’s on his way! Just you wait!”

Jefferson needed to get out and stall Madison. Then inform his rival that there was an unforeseen issue, forcing them to reconvene at a later date. He went back to his entrance door, resigned to the fact that Hamilton’s going to eat Madison’s portion like a greedy glutton if he wasn’t there to stop him. 

He forcefully opened the door, ready to rush out in the streets. The fates were against him. Standing in front was his dear friend, hand raised to knock. 

“Oh, Thomas,” he greeted surprised by the grandly opened door. Jefferson couldn’t help but noticed he was dressed nicely, in obviously new tailored clothes. His hair was recently trimmed, so was his beard; professionally so. He detected a subtle waft of woody eau de cologne. Madison kept cordial distance, though Jefferson could notice he made an effort not to inch forward. He smiled politely, waiting to be invited in.

“Madison! So glad you could join us on such short notice to discuss of Hamilton’s debt plan!” Thomas elaborated, pulling him inside by draping an arm over his shoulder. Hamilton, mouth full, lazily hand-waved from the table.

Madison frowned, his mind analyzing what was going on, allowing him to come to terms with the situation. Madison’s pleasant demeanor at the door turned sour. He glared at Jefferson, and kept that expression as he looked at Hamilton. 

Jefferson mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ but it didn’t diminish his anger. He stalked past Jefferson, cold shoulder and burning fury. 

“Oh, you look so happy to be here right now,” commented Hamilton. “Let me guess, he gave you a false pretext to get your ass here?”

“You could say so,” his tone was icy, causing shivers to go up Jefferson’s spine. This was going horribly wrong. 

“Let’s get to business, shall we?” Hamilton asked, bringing up the debt plan.

“You already know my position on your proposition. I already killed your bill the first time, why would you expect something else this time around?”

“Because you’re a fair and upstanding jerk that’s been feeling guilty by connivingly convincing the other representatives to say no?”

“Those others representative understand nothing about it! They got their seat by getting their constituents drunk on election.”

“Hey, people’s choice. Let them decide!”

“Oh, so you can beg, steal, borrow or barter their voices?”

“It’s what needs to be done to get us out of this financial abyss!” 

“It’s what you think is needed! Filling your pockets won’t feed our farmers!”

“If the economy goes well, financial aid can be sent!”

“Sure, unless you use the loopholes to get out of the deal!”

Jefferson was well aware of all their arguments and counter-arguments. He had to debate it in cabinet meetings. Madison wasn’t one to usually raise his voice, but the turn of events was putting him on the edge. He felt silly trying to be the mediator in the situation; he’s the one yelling against Hamilton most of the time. He knew, however, that if he didn’t smooth things over, Hamilton wouldn’t leave and he wouldn’t get Madison to himself. 

If his friend was willing to forgive him for his stupidity and stay over, that is...

“Gentlemen, pleas-”

“Shut up,” snapped Madison. 

“Ouch,” teased Hamilton, amused by the attitude. “Did I frustrate doggy Madison that he bites his keeper’s hand?” 

“Hey! I’m not his keeper!” Jefferson defended.

“I told you to shut it,” Madison directed to Jefferson. 

“Well, sorry to come to your aid and help you out!”

“I didn’t ask for your help! You should learn to butt out sometimes!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means maybe you should have left things as they were! I could deal with my life fine as it was!”

They weren’t talking about the debt plan anymore. Even Hamilton noticed the shift in the argument. He took apart a bread, eating tiny pieces while watching the show. 

“I was just trying to make you happy!”

“I was!”

“Please, you were prisoner never knowing the sun!” Jefferson countering using the Allegory of the Cave.

“And now the sunlight had blinded me, preventing that I return to live as before!”

“I had your best interest at heart. And I still do! I can still find you someone or-”

“Shut up about that!” Madison burst. The energy he was expelling was draining, he was getting short on breath. 

Hamilton decided it was time to interject. “Okay, okay, I see what’s going on.” The other two turned to him, his presence had been forgotten in the fight. They stressed; nothing could be worse than have Hamilton out them. He would publicly destroy them. 

Madison abandoned hope, and slumped his head first on the table.  

“Hamilton,” started Jefferson.

“Tut tut!” Hamilton chided. He was enjoying this took much. “First off, I need to say, Jefferson, you’re a disgusting dick. Secondly; you’re a horrendous father. Trying to marry off you daughter to an eighty-year-old curmudgeon,” he said motioning to Madison. 

Madison wanted to correct that he was half that age, until what exactly said sunk in. He lifted his head, resting only his chin. He side-glanced towards Jefferson, who had the same look of confusion. 

Hamilton smugly smiled, taking the shocked silence as admission that he guessed what the subtext was. 

“What the fuck,” Jefferson said flatly. 

“I gotta commend you Madison, for standing your ground against Jefferson nauseating idea.” He was complimenting Madison to get him on his good side. At the same time, he went on to frustrate Jefferson to cause more chaos. “I mean, the girl’s a nice looking pie, right? Wouldn’t have minded a slice.” The look Hamilton’ had on his face as he reminisced about Patsy triggered Jefferson into violence. He made a grab for Hamilton’s collar, but the other deftly dodged. He obviously had experienced with angered fathers.

“Now that this is all in the open,” declared Hamilton, always keeping the table between him and Jefferson. “Can we get back to the debt plan?”

“Only after I bash yours balls in!” Jefferson took hold of his cane and pointed menacingly towards the annoying man. 

“That’s enough,” called Madison to order, having regained his composure through the ridiculousness of the situation. “Hamilton, please give me a moment alone with Jefferson. Then, we can be serious.”

Hamilton complained. He obviously found it better if his enemies were in-fighting then letting them get a chance to mend their conflict and gang up on him. Madison bluffed, saying he would leave if he wasn’t given this favor. It was so believable that Jefferson cried ‘Don’t’ at the same time as Hamilton. Finally, Hamilton agreed, but not before telling how untrustworthy Jefferson was going to be.

“You’re just lock the door behind me!”

Losing patience, Jefferson threw the key at door. 

“Fetch.”

Hamilton made sure it was the genuine article, locking and unlocking the door three times. He even fiddled with the lock, making sure it wasn’t easy to remove with a different one. “I’ll be back in five!”

Once the annoyance left, Jefferson immediately profusely apologized to his friend. “I’m so sorry! I forgot! I forgot! I totally messed up!”

“I haven’t noticed,” Madison deadpanned, annoyed. He took a breath. “We need to get rid of Hamilton.”

“Okay, I have rope,” Jefferson said with incredible insight. Madison pursed his lips in frustration, forcibly being silent. “Oh, right. Not like that? How?”

“First, you’re going to sit this one out. Don’t say or do or antagonize him -or me, any further.”

“Oh. All right.” He agreed, making amends. He waited for Madison to come up with something with his brilliant mind.

“Maybe… Maybe we can solve one problem with another and win a victory for the Southerners,” Madison stated. Jefferson understood where he was going. Plans were already in motions to move the capital, but the location was yet determined. If they got Hamilton to push for their choice location, they might get a better chance to obtain it.  “I’ll propose the Potomac.”

“And you’ll provide him his votes?” Jefferson asked.

“We’ll see how it goes,” he said uncommitted. 

They fell in uncomfortable silence while they waited for their thorn to reappear. Jefferson did soundful mouth twitches, sometimes smacking his lips or other times popping. Madison looked over.

Jefferson felt the gaze,”Sorry. I should let you get your focus on.”

“Don’t worry about that. I-. I’m sorry for snapping at you. Earlier. I was not expecting deciding the fate of our nation tonight. Dooming its’ soul to hell and all that.” He gave a wry, almost comforting smile. “I had hoped something far more .. pleasant.”

“Yeah, well, you must have had a rough night?” Jefferson said tentatively at a light tone. “I did leave you, unsatisfied yesterday…”

“Oh, I got over it.”

“Really?” His curiosity was peaked. “How? I thought you said it took  _ days _ to get over it.”

“I .. will tell you about it later.” He nervously coughed. “Now’s not the time when Hamilton might be coming back at any moment… I, ah, think I’ll go and get him.” He hastily left the apartment, leaving Jefferson in the flux. 

It didn’t take long before Hamilton returned. “Sorry, I got distracted by Burr.”

“Maybe you sta-” 

“Jefferson.” recalled Madison, raising warning eyebrow.

“Right.” He stopped his insult and sat down. Hamilton whistled at the achievement. 

“You should teach-”

“Hamilton,” Madison said, same tone same look. Feeling the heat, he shut up. 

Madison enjoyed the blessed silence for a peaceful moment, before presenting his offer. “Propose your plan again, and I won’t actively oppose it this time. Should the other representatives vote for it, then so be it. In exchange for my cooperation-”

“Hardly can call that cooperation,” Hamilton muttered.

“In exchange for my cooperation,” reprized Madison, ignoring the interruption. “I expect you to help unclog the other longstanding issue that has been boggling down the government.”

“The Capital.”  

“Yes, the Capital. We would like to work closer to home.”

“Potomac.”

“As you convince the good people of congress about your hell deal, put in your interest in seeing the capital move down the river. Convince them it’s the best choice.”

“Right.” The motormouth was being monosyllabic. It was delightful change of pace. He was even smiling, albeit forced and disturbed. 

“Are we agreed?”

It took eight heartbeats, but finally he stuck up a hand to conclude the deal. Madison shook it. “Now, see yourself out.”

Hamilton took a jibe at Jefferson for being a bad host for someone else kicked him out. Jefferson opened his mouth for a retort, then grimaced his mouth shut. With immense effort, he pointedly ignored his guest instead, causing the other to grunt in frustration at the lack of conflict. Out of spite, Hamilton stole the remaining bread.

When the flea was out for good, Madison slumped down on Jefferson’s imported divan. 

“Hey,” said Jefferson as a conversation starter after a few minutes of silence. He awkwardly puttered around. 

“Hey,” Madison replied. He motioned the space next to him. “Come sit?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Madison took deep breathes and leaned his back on the divan, closing his eyes to relax. Jefferson wrung his hands, tried to stop, started fidgeting, managed to stop, then his leg twitched. “So, huh, are you staying for a bit...? Or will you be leaving?”

“I’d like to stay, if you’d want me.”

“Yes, please do?  How about we eat? We’ll split whatever Hamilton hasn’t spoiled.”

Jefferson strode to the table, and gallantly pulled the chair out for Madison, who took it amicably. He then lifted the second plate cover and was stunned to see it empty. “When the fuck did he get to this one too?!”

Witnessing the sorry state of the affair, Madison offered a dry: “So, salad and crumbs?” 

“Seems so,” Jefferson sadly agreed. He served the green evenly between them.

“If it’s any consolation, not the worst date I’ve been on.”

Jefferson grinned. He managed, it’s unclear how, to say two things at the same time. “Like you have any dating experience” and “Wait, this is a date?”

Madison gave a tired smile, answering deftly the two comments. “I thought it would be. I’d thought we’d talk, laugh, cry… Resume where we left of yesterday. And, well, I’ve been, busy these last days. My, ah, dating experience grown... exponentially.” He stuffed as much green in his mouth in attempt to avoid adding more.

Jefferson eyes bugged at the statement, wry smile on his face. “Whaat. Is that why I couldn’t track you down?”

Madison nodded. “I... took your advice, went to those gentlemen clubs. So, I haven’t been a regular in my own home recently.”

“Doing what ⁓?” He sing songed, curious, enjoying the gossip. 

“Having bad date, mostly.”

“How so?”

Madison was quiet, and picked at his plate. 

“James, what happened?” His playfulness changed for concern. He didn’t frequent the clubs in New York, having no need, but he knew of them. He doubted they were different from those in France. Some had predatory men. “James, did someone hurt you?”

“Hurt?” The question surprised him, the concept of that wasn’t something that had even been considered. “No, no. It’s been just awkward, all the time. Especially the _ last  _ date. I was about to ah,” he searched for his words. He then pursued with lewd confidence, staring Jefferson with half-lidded eyes for effect. “To go down on the guy, when my previous lover decided to barge into my apartment, ready to  _ fuck _ me raw against the bedroom door.”

“Wow, that _ is _ a bad date,” Jefferson commented, grin on his face from his friend’s salaciousness. Madison waited, letting the words sink in. “Wait! That was me! Holy shit, you had a guy there? That’s why you didn’t want me to go in? Is it someone I know?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Come on, was he good?”

Madison had expected jealousy, but he wasn’t that surprise with the obscene fascination. Jefferson liked sex. He also really liked talking about it. This was usually a subject of conversation that was off limit for Madison; it upseted him because of his condition. Now, this topic could be discussed, much to Jefferson’s perverse delight.

“No. It wasn’t all that great. None of them were… Because they weren’t  _ you _ .” 

Jefferson’s ego was flattered, he beamed proudly. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Madison sighed. “Not exactly what I meant.”

“Huh?”

It took a moment before he spoke again. Jefferson let him take his time, sensing it was needed. “Remember when I said it was complicated?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, this is why: I love you.”

“Okay,” Jefferson didn’t get it meaning. “I love you too?”

“I mean, I’m in love with you.”

“Oh,” an uncertain smile tugged at Jefferson’s lips as he processed the meaning. “That’s not possible. We’re both .. men. Love is for the married. I think that you’re just confused. You  _ think _ you’re in love with me because we had sex. That’s all. I made you addicted with my talent. The addiction makes you think you’re in love. With me. Because I’m good. You’re addicted. You see?”

Madison waited patiently until Jefferson finished. “You think I didn’t wonder about that myself about it? Thomas, I’ve been agonizing over it ever since Monticello. I.. I frequented others to see if I’d developed the same attachment because of the physical pleasure. And I did not. I know what being in love feels like. Mary. Kitty. Florence. Ethel. Rose.” Jefferson didn’t know half of them, but didn’t interrupt for the details. “Each time I’ve been in love, I started avoiding them because I’ve my illness. The distance let my feelings dissipate... I tried to keep away from you, however you won’t let me.”

“Of course I won’t!”

“I know. I also know why you can’t stand being away from me.

“Well duh, we’re friends.”

Madison nodded and nonchalantly added,:”And you’re also in love with me.”

Jefferson gave an incredulous laugh. “Nonsense! I mean, I care for you, sure. Your well being is one of my top priority. The best time’s I had in life was with your company, and I can’t imagine you not being in my life! But that doesn’t mean I’m in love with you.”

As Jefferson fumbled, Madison stood up and went to his side. He cupped his friend’s cheek, stroking with a loving thumb. Jefferson unconsciously responded with a nuzzle. 

“Thomas, I know you as well as you know me. Now that I told you about everything, what will you do about it?”

“Me? What do you mean? What about you? You’re the one in love with me,” he quickly added “even if I still don’t think it’s true.”

Madison took his time with his answer, weighing each word. “I’ll take whatever time you can give me.” He stepped in closer in-between the legs of his seated lover. His balance was compromised, prompting Jefferson to hold by the waist. 

“But, huh, won’t that be unkind…?”

“If would, if your feelings weren’t reciprocated.”

“But they’re not!”

“Thomas, you act like a fool when you’re in love. And you’ve been foolish all night. I’m quite sure I’m right.” Madison was confident in his assessment. “You’ll agree with me, eventually.”

“And what if you’re wrong? I don’t want to hurt you! You’re just confused.”

“Then… I’ll have more time to, sort myself out.” Madison was a whisper away.

“But, James…”

“Thomas,” Madison said with a decisive tone. “I’m growing tired of this conversation; we’re going around in circles. I want to shut you up with a kiss. Then, I’m dragging your ass to the bedroom to  make love. Are you onboard with that?”

Witless, he replied after a swallow: “Ah, okay.”

Madison pressed their lips together for a delicate kiss. It didn’t take long before deepened it, holding Jefferson’s head in his hands as he leaning in for more.

Jefferson let out a surprised moan as Madison took the lead. His hands tightened around the other's’ waist, bringing them closer. Out of resolve, Jefferson stood up, breaking the kiss but not the passion. “Come on,” he begged, pulling the other along. He tripped over the chair in his way in his haste to reach the bedroom. 

Madison chuckled, softly calling him a fool, and gathered him off the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Politics: I don’t quite understand why Hamilton needed Madison’s help to get his debt plan in the musical. Politics isn’t the main focus, so I only did limited research, and I think what I put in was the reason?. Fun tidbit: Madison did lose an election at some point because his adversary promised alcohol for votes/got them drunk.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the silliness of this part.


	8. End trial period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.
> 
> Seriously, this chapter is really, just smutty smut. :) I could have ended it at chapter 7. I should maybe have done so. 
> 
> Anyways, onward! Enjoy!

They kissed their way to the bed, each trying to undress the other as they went, neither managing more than a few buttons and unloosening their cravats. Jefferson lost his balance when the back of his knees hit the bed. His fall was helped by Madison who was aggressively pushing against him. 

“You got good,” panted Jefferson when their lips parted. The moment didn’t last for long before Madison took hold of them again, in desperate need. Jefferson returned the fervor, until he found the right opportunity to pull Madison’s buttoned shirt over his head. The action disoriented Madison enough to allowed Jefferson a regain of control. 

“So, wanna show me what you learned?”

“Nothing new, you showed me all the tricks,” Madison replied, trying to back to the lips. Jefferson stopped his return with a hand on his chest. He tweaked a nipple, causing the other to hiss. 

“Heh, I’m good, but we only had sex twice. Knowing you, you probably went overboard and studied everything you could until you mastered it, no? So, what did you learn during your…  _ excursions _ ?”

Madison blushed. “You don’t want to know.”

“No, no, I _ do  _ want to know,” Jefferson reassured. He took Madison’s hand and placed it on his crotch, where his erection was straining against his pants. “Imagining you getting into .. hijinks is really sexy. How many did you suck? How much did you get fucked?”

“Heaven above,” Madison breathed out from the foul language. Jefferson had mastery knowing how to inflect the right words to cause him to shiver. 

“How about you show me what you were about to do with the guy in the bedroom before I interrupted, hum?” Jefferson suggested, undoing his pants. Madison’s hand palmed it automatically, with blind confidence. “Oh, good,” murmured Jefferson. “You’ve definitely practiced that too. Go on, show me that your lips didn’t just get better at kisses.”

Madison mutely nodded and dropped to his knees, making his way between Jefferson’s spreading legs. He nervously eyed the cock, Jefferson patiently waited on him.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, worried he overstepped. “Did I misinterpret your promiscuity..?”

Madison shook his head. “No, no… It’s just that… Those guys, they were drafts,” he metaphored. “I didn’t care if I discarded them. Just rubbish.. But, you’re the final work...? I can’t allow myself to fail.”

“James, don’t think like that. You can’t mess anything up. Unless you bite down. Avoid that, and I’m set. Seriously, I love getting sucked. You’ve done it before and it was heaven blessed. So, don’t worry. Of course, you don’t have to if-.”

“Stop telling me I don’t have to do things! I want to- I’m nervous. I just need a moment.”

“Okay, okay, dear,” Jefferson defused with a smile. It was the tick of annoyance that spurred him into action. He mouthed the tip, flicked the slit and twirled his tongue around the head. He bobbed down on occasion, before repeating the pattern.  “Ah, yes, that’s good.”

Jefferson closed his eyes to the sensation, running his hands over his lover’s head. After a moment of bliss, he half-opened them to look down. “Hey.”

Madison pulled off, “What wrong?”

“No don’t stop.”

“But you-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wanted to get your attention. Go back to it, but look at me while you’re doing it, ‘kay.”

“S-seriously?”

“Yeah, look at me while you suck my cock.” Madison mutely nodded, resuming his task. It took a few bobs before he had the courage to glance upwards. He moaned when he noticed Jefferson’s dark eyes, brimming with lust. He had to look away from the intensity.

“James,” Jefferson said, voice heavy. “Don’t turn away, look at me with your mouth full of my cock. So gorgeous.”

He managed to maintained the eye contact for half-a-minute before pulling away.

“Sore jaw?” Asked Jefferson, disappointed that the mouth retreated, but not risking to push for more.

Madison coughed nervously. “Actually..ah, are you still interested in knowing what I learned..?”

“Of course!”

“It’s not perfected yet…” Madison let his sentence hang, summoning his courage to show his talent, before returning to the cock. This time, he forced the member down completely until it gagged him. The muscles at the back of his throat tightened around the head as he choked. He could only keep it there for a blink before having to pull away. Getting some air back, he repeated the action as much as he could. Jefferson sang his praises, losing his grip on reality.

“OH Lord!” cried Jefferson. “J-James, James, you have to s-stop.” A trembling hand got him to cease his actions.

“Wasn’t that good?”

“It’s too good,” he reassured. “Too good. Too good. So good. But I want to come in  _ you _ .”

“You would have,” Madison said coolly, pleased of the reaction to his new skill.

Jefferson laughed, “You know what I mean.” He pulled Madison into a kiss, then stretch away to reach the night stand at the extreme end of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Asked Madison, with a hint of teasing. He laid down on his lover, being as unhelpful as possible. He stroked the member impishly.

“Getting the oil,” Jefferson croaked, unable to reach his target. “You’re not helping!” He whined. 

“How about this?” Madison asked. His hand had become mysteriously slick as he continued to play with the member.

“Wha - Huh, how? Where did you get that?”

“I told you before, I had expected a pleasant evening. I came prepared.”

Jefferson chuckled, giving up on trying to get his own flask. He let Madison play with him, until he was getting too close to the edge again. “That’s enough, I’m prepared. It’s your turn.”

Agreeing, Madison divested the rest of his clothing and encouraged Jefferson to do the same. Jefferson almost ripped off his shirt, and in his hurry got his hand stuck. Madison stayed unhelpful, watching the struggled with an amused smirk.

Finally free of all clothing, Jefferson dragged his lover near. He kissed him briefly before moving on to suck on his neck, all the while grinding his slick cock against Madison’s thighs. He became breathless by his own devices. “Gah, I need to stop. Where’s your oil! I need to prep you!”

He frantically searched around, unaware that his friend was silently presenting it in front of him.

“Thomas,” he called to attention.

“Huh? Oh! Great!” He uncorked it. He did a doubletake noticing oil had an aroma instead of his self-made odorless one. “This smells wonderful, where did you get this!”

“Now’s not the time.”

“Right!” Forgetting his distraction, he flipped Madison on his back. He quickly coated his fingers with the scented oil, teasingly added some cold drops directly on Madison’s sensitive skin. 

“Ah, Thomas!” Madison complained. However, it didn’t last long as Jefferson gently pressed in a warm finger. He quickly relaxed, allowing him to be stretched whole. When his pleasure center was hit, he moaned and asked Jefferson to hurry up. 

“In a moment, I’m making sure -”

“Thomas, I took some with less.”

“Did it hurt?’

“Unimportant.”

“...,” Jefferson masked his upsetness at the statement. He didn’t like the idea that his friend might have been in some discomfort has he explored.  “You said they weren’t great. I know what I’m doing - be patient.”

Madison didn’t argue. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept away by the gentle caress. It was like their first time, but with less anxiety. He almost forgotten how he enjoyed the tenderness. His prostate wasn’t even being actively target, just softly brushed on occasion. The mounting sensation was dizzying. “T-Thomas..”

“Don’t worry. I’m getting my second finger in, scissoring a little. Feels good?”

“Yes… Please, please..”

“Adding more oil, there you go! Ready for a third, okay? After that, I’m offering you no pity and pounding you into the mattress.” Jefferson punctuated each word with a purposeful jab to the prostate. 

“God!”

“Don’t turn religious on me now, sweetheart.” 

Contrary to what he said, Jefferson didn’t start drilling into Madison when he felt the other was ready. Instead, he teased the hole with the head of his cock, dipping it in and out, enjoying the tight ring of muscle squeezing each passing. Madison’s cry of frustrations were an added delight. His lover tried to press him further inside by trapping him with his legs. Jefferson just pulled out and rubbed his cock into the slickness of the cleft. 

“Thomas!”

“What~?”

“Please, please, take me,”

“Oh, you asked so sweetly… Maybe~?” Although he knew that Madison couldn’t get hard, he did say it felt good being touched. So Jefferson softly rubbed the flaccid penis, making the other gasp for air. “Did the others try to play with your cock, sometimes?”

Madison strongly shook his head.

“Really? How come?”

“Please, Thomas... “

“Answer.”

“I kept dressed - or I didn’t show them - or I didn’t let them. I didn’t want to explain! Please, Thomas.”

“Hum... “ Jefferson mused. “I admit, I did fail to play with li’l madison, too. I’ll work on it, next time. But for now!” He slowly pushed in, inch by inch disappearing into Madison until he was fully seated. He waited, grinning in rapture as Madison twitched underneath. “How does it feel?”

“G-good,” he hiccuped. 

“Yeah, you do feel good around my cock. You look good too. So blissed.”

“Please, please, please, please,” Madison moaned, shifting around. Jefferson allowed it, giving a angle to let Madison pleasure himself..

“Please what..? Move? I don’t know yet. Thi-”

“Kiss me!” 

Jefferson was taken aback by the request. His teasing dried out, feeling like a jackass. Madison had wanted to “make love”, and here he was torturing the poor dear.

He complied to the demand. 

Madison keened when their lips touched. He wrapped his arms around Jefferson to keep him close. Having been shut up, Jefferson took it as the necessary cue to move. 

The pace was slow and loving. Jefferson paid attention to Madison’s pleasure, staving off his as best he could.

“Are you nearing, love?” He whispered in the other’s ear. For his reply, Madison could only dig his nails into Jefferson’s back. It was clear enough that within a few right hits, his lover would climax. Jefferson started to speed up, muffling their combined moans with kisses. 

In the following stokes, they each reached their climax, mutually helping each other to the edge. 

After waves of pleasure hit Jefferson, he collapsed onto Madison. The smaller man clung unto him, unwilling to release his hold. They lazily kissed each other while their hearts slowed down. 

“Hey,” Jefferson said.

“Hey,” replied Madison. 

“Mind letting me go?” Jefferson fakely struggled to prove his point. 

“I find that you’re comfortable exactly where you are.” He squeezed his muscles around Jefferson’s softened cock. 

“Ah, James. It’s sensitive!” he complained. Madison shrugged uncaring of his captive plight and pulled Jefferson into another kiss. Madison squeezed again. “Naughty, stop it. Are you trying to make me hard again?”

“Maybe?”

Jefferson bit back a laugh. “Have you been spoiled by younger lovers? Give me a few hours to be ready again.”

Madison pouted, and uncrossed his legs to release Jefferson. As a thanks, he was given another kiss. 

“How about we try to find some food? I’m famished.”

“Fine,” Madison gave an over the top sigh. But instead of getting up, he rolled over Jefferson, kissing him earnestly again. “I changed my mind. I’m going to keep you here until you’re ready for round two.”

“You insatiable little imp. Can I get some water at least?”

“No,” Madison silenced with more kisses, which Jefferson argued back in kind. 

In the end, Jefferson won the argument when their stomachs called their attention. 

“Alright, you win this time,” Madison conceded.

“I hope you realize that I’m going to tire you out until you drop from exhaustion when we come back.”

“Can’t wait.” Madison said with a grin, giving a peck on a lip corner. After distracting each other while getting cleaned and dressed, they managed to leave the apartment in hopes to gather some sustenance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END!  
> Hope you enjoyed the fic :) 
> 
> I’ll be turning this into a small serie with a few kinky stories peppered with fluff, with a dash of angst here a there.
> 
> However, as I work on thoses, I’ll also working on some other fics (like the one I already starting posting (“What it is we do?”) as well as a weird college AU Laurens/Madison fic because of unexpected Jamilton, a prequel to ‘Wine and Whine’ (Madilton). So, don’t expect something in this serie (Impussant) too soon :D


End file.
